Between Angels and Demons
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: Where there are Demons there are bond to Angels floating about. Why can one little mistake can start a war between the two kinds? Well if you happen to be an Uchiha that got kneed in the pride and Joy I would start one too. Sakura/Sasuke story.REMAKE
1. I HATE YOU

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I admire the man that does he must be one rich man by now. T-T**

********

**Summery: Where there are Demons there are bond to Angels floating about. Why can one little mistake can start a war between the two kinds? Well if you happen to be an Uchiha that got kneed in the pride and Joy I would start one too. Sakura/Sasuke story.**

**

* * *

**

**I Hate You.**

* * *

I glared at him I hated him. He was such a show off. I wanted just to hit him over the head with something and knock him out. He gave that cocky smile of his as he looked at me. I hated him he was evil and a jerk. Ugg! Even words didn't seem to be able to describe how much I hate this guy. "Give. It. Back." I glared at him as he held up the book away from my reach. Damn it for ever being so short! His smirk seems only to get bigger if possible I wanted to rip him to pieces where he stood. He was a moron and well he was just plain annoying.

"Why should I?" he asked in a cool crisp voice of his.

"You haven't said Please." He nagged me as he held the book a little higher so not even if I jumped could I reach it.

"I will never say please to the likes of you!" I yelled at him. It was true I would never say please to the likes of him. He was well… Him!

"That's not very nice you know." He mocked as he brought his face closer to mine.

"And I care? Now give me my book you pompous idiot!"

"You're the first…" he smirked to himself as I wanted to just kill him. There's was no other thing I wanted to do more then just murder him on the spot.

"Just give her the damn book Uchiha where late for class!" yelled one of his friends that was hanging out by the door frame. Uchiha the name I hated the most the name I would most likely be at war with for the rest of my bloody life. The boy was said to have it all. The looks, the fame, and the glory in short words He had it all. He was evil wrapped into one package. I hated him. He was the biggest playboy in the school and broke most of the girl's hearts in matter of seconds the guy had his own damn fan club for crying out loud! And who did these girls go to when they where in the dumps? Me. The advice columnist of the school news paper.

How many godforsaken letter did I get mentioning the Uchiha? Trillions. Way too many to count. All the same. " He said he love me…." And Blah blah blah all end the same "He dumped me." That was about every letter that came though the door. I was fed up with it. The Uchiha this, the Uchiha that. I hate him he was the reason why I hated most of my high school life. Some how I don't think I have stressed enough how much I hate him but I give you the reader a rest form my ranting. The great Uchiha hung out with a little gang that was maybe the same or far worse then him. They consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuga Neji. Well I won't say they're all bad maybe just Neji and some what Naruto but not Shika he is too lazy to do anything.

They where known as the best at everything they do. They where given the title "The four demons." A title well earned too. For they were nothing but Demons in sheep skin.

Right now the Uchiha was doing his favorite thing in the world annoying the hell out of me. You could say it was his pass time when ever he was pissed or just bored. He would find a way to get under my skin and try to make me into a monster in a matter of seconds. Yes, this was everyday. Everyday he would find some bloody way to make me angry. Today he stole my notebook where I keep all the notes for the article I have to write.

"She has to say Please." He mocked as he looked over to his friend. Over my dead rotting corpse was I going to say Please to him!

"You need to grow up you irritating moron!" I yelled at him this made the whole school stop whatever it was that they where doing to look at me.

"You looking for trouble Haruno?" he asked as he looked at me with his stupid black eyes.

"Give me my Book Uchiha or I won't rip off your Manhood!" I growled at him. He raised an eyebrow as if taking that threat as some sort of dare.

"You can't even touch me." He said with that same smirk on his face. Oh! How I hated it. It was true what he said though. I could not even touch since his fan girls would most likely turn murderess on me. I knew yelling was not going to get me anywhere so I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes.

"You know what I don't have time for your moronic displays today." With that said I turn my feet around and walk to class.

"Aren't you forgetting something Haruno?" he asked as he put the book in front of him.

"I can live without it." I sighed out.

"Aren't you afraid I might read it?" He asked as he walked behind me.

"You Read? Ha! That's a joke right. I don't think you could read you own name let alone a single line in that book." I mocked him as he stayed cool and confident as all ways.

"You're right I might find this book a little boring to read unlike this one." He said as he pulled out a pink book with a cherry blossom on front and a lock on the side. I hate him so much. I stopped in my tracks to look at him more like glare at him. How the hell did he get a hold of that? Tell me! Did he just stalk me or something? I made a desperate attempt to grab it from him but he did the same as before and put both books out of my reach. "Ah I thought you weren't worried if I read your book." He mocked me. God was I ready to kill him. Scratch that last part I will kill him. Out of pure anger I jumped him. That's right, I tackled down the great Uchiha to the ground. I pounded my fist at him knowing that caused him no pain as he just laughed at my attempts to hurt him as much as possible

I was so frustrated that I wanted to cry out, yell, scream, or something. And that's when it happened. I Lost It. He was laughing at me I couldn't take it any more, not this time. I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine as hard as I could. His face expression change all most instantly as it went for mocking to one of great pain. I took the chance and grabbed my books from him and Ran my ass off. I know the Uchiha I was in for it now. I angered the Ice demon there's no way in hell I was going to live the rest of the week. My life as I knew it was over. I knew once I came to school tomorrow on the bulletin board will be the 'Hit list' And my name will flash in red marker all over the page.

The whole school knew it I Sakura Haruno was dead meat walking. I was going to be killed by one of the schools most feared demon Sasuke Uchiha. I walked home fairly quickly that day hearing rumors that Uchiha would take revenge on me now and not even wait for tomorrow. So I was in one hell of a hurry to get home. I even ignored my best friend Ino when she walked with me. My mind was set on running home and locking the door to my room and never coming out. Was I over reacting? Maybe just a bit, but being on the 'Hit list' was a bad thing. A horrible one. Examples of what happen to the last people that where on the hit list. Two of them landed in the hospital, about five change schools, six of them can't even show their faces in public any more. And the last bunch is too much to count had to take mental therapy for life. That is how scared the Four Demons leave their victims and most of the victims were all the people that thought they could stand up to the demons, boy were they wrong.

I went into a ball as looked at my wall I was being crazy but again this was the demons were talking and I didn't just piss off a minor demon I pissed off the worse of all Demons, the Uchiha. I wouldn't be suspired if I ended up in body bag. My cell phone rang as I all most jumped four feet in the air. I looked at the phone with terror as I went over to see who was calling it was only Ino. I picked up and all most lost my hearing.

"SAKURA I JUST HEARD WHAT HAPPEN? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" she yelled though the phone my ears were almost bleeding.

"Ino-pig, stop yelling you're going to make my ears bleed!" I yelled at her I needed to vent with someone and Ino was the best person to tell things to.

"Forehead girl what in the world are you going to do? Sasuke is bent of murdering you! I don't want you to be murdered who I'm going to talk to if you die?" she asked

"Thanks Ino-pig your really helping." I replied as I sighed and slumped down on my bed.

"What are you going to do about this Forehead girl it's not like you can avoid the Ice demon he will find you where ever you go and get you."

"Again Ino-pig thanks for the confidence."

"Well do you even have a plan on how to make him stop trying to kill you?"

"Not a clue and I think he would've put me in the hit list anyway."

"I feel sorry for you my friend. You know what we should've a farewell party at my house. That way you partied before you got killed by the Ice demon."

"Ino-pig, are you trying to depress me?" I asked as I wanted to hit my head on the wall.

"No I just want you to be ready for anything. Hey I have an Idea!" she said in a sneaky voice.

"That would be a first." I muttered

"What did you say?"

"Nothing what's your Idea."

"Not by phone they might be hearing our conversation."

"Now you're being just plain crazy." I told her. Yeah, look who's talking the chicken hiding in her room afraid of a goddamn guy.

"You never know with the demons. Meet me at my house in 10 minutes I'll call Tenten and Hinata to come over."

"Okay, but if I get murdered on the way over I'll hunt you for the rest of your life got that?"

"Yeah, fine just get over here and pronto!" she said as she hung up. I looked at the door taking in a deep breath that might be the last one I would take for awhile. I ran down stairs put my shoe kissed my mom good-bye and told her I loved her and she looked at me like I was on crack or something. Might be that I never tell her that on a daily bases. I poked my head out of my door looking around for any sign of trouble after all you couldn't be to careful with the demons they would strike anywhere without warring. Once I made sure the cost was clear I made a mad dash to Ino's house. Running like the devil himself was after me I got to her house panting and out of breath. I rang the doorbell about 50 times as I looked around.

"I'm coming, I'm coming give it a rest already!" yelled Ino behind the door. As soon as she opened it I all most jumped inside. "Sakura? You're here already? Damn you must have run here." Ino muttered as she closed the door.

"I did run from my house to here." I panted as I tried to catch my breath. The doorbell rang again as I hide behind Ino who only looked at me with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Of course I'm okay! I'm not jumpy who said anything about me being jumpy?" I asked losing it.

"Ah… you did. Beside its most like Tenten and Hinata at the door Sakura don't be so paranoid." Ino said calmly as she opened the door only to find a box in the front step. She poked her head out the door and looked around but who ever the person that left the box there was long gone. Ino looked at the box and raised a thin eyebrow. She bent down and looked at it closely but making sure not to touch it or anything as she looked at it. It had no address or anything only the letters MDNTY. Ino didn't trust it but it was rapped up like a present so it couldn't be that horrible. I looked behind Ino as she picked up the Package. It looked heavily as she picked it up and walked to the table and placed it there.

"What do you think it is?" I asked as I eyed it carefully.

"I don't know I don't remember ordering anything online." Ino said as she looked at it. The doorbell rang again as Ino went over to the door and opened it. This time it was Tenten and Hinata at the door. We greeted each other as they all felt pity for me. We got back to the kitchen where the box was sitting in the middle of the table.

"What is that?" asked Tenten as she looked at it.

"Is it a present for someone?" ask Hinata in small whisper. She no longer stutters she lost that habit around us but when she's around other people (Cough Naruto Cough) the habit comes right back.

"I don't know we found it on my door step a minute ago. Do you guys think we should open it? I mean what if it's a bomb or something?" asked Ino

"Ino if it was a bomb why the hell would they deliver it to your house?" Asked Tenten

"Hey it's possible." Said Ino

"Sure it is."

"So should we open it?" I asked

"I don't see the harm it looks like a normal present." Hinata whispered.

"Alright who will open it?" I asked

"Not it!" Yelled Ino

"Not me!" Hinata squeaked

"Not it!" yelled Tenten before I could open my mouth.

"Damn it." I muttered as I looked at the present on the table somehow I had a bad feeling about that present. I looked back at my friends then back at the thing as I breathed in deeply as I took a shaking hand to the paper. I took off the paper carefully making sure it didn't blow up on me or something. Once all the paper was off a box, there sat a brown normal box. Hinata Tenten and Ino back away for the kitchen as I started to lift the lids of the box. I closed my eyes hoping that nothing would blow up. Over and over again I prayed to god that it would not blow up. I opened an eye to look down at the box. I wish I hadn't. The instant my eyes looked in the open box I felt light head. My eyes started to roll to the back of my head as I felt my feet leave the ground. I fainted on the spot. What the hell was inside the box? I'll tell you the words written in blood "My last victim I have a special box waiting for you." Inside the box was a complete set of human bones with blood all over them. You could see why I fainted now? No? Then you're just plain nutty. This was his first move, the move that told me my fate of the next week. This was Sasuke Uchiha death sentence for me.

* * *

**Welll this is demons and angels remake. (lol god I feel like i'm walking on thin ice) it's the same story only something like spelling errors are being fixed along with sentences that don't make sense. I will add a bit more description in some parts that confused even me and an extra chapter to the end. The extra chapter will be an epilog of what happen so there won't be a second story. I tried that once and hated it. If this is your first time reading Between angels and demons welcome and I hope you enjoy the story. If this is your second third or ten thousand time reading this story again welcome and I hope you enjoy the story all over again. Oh and please review if you like the story and it's corrections. I will try to get this story and running again before the end of August so that I don't have to keep people waiting. Well if you have any question or what to yell at me for anything send me a review and I'll get back to you.**

**later**

**~ Black Wings of the Night**


	2. Act of war

** Act of war**

* * *

Sasuke point of view

I watch through the window of my car as Naruto came back laughing his ass off from where I had sent him. He giggled like a moron as all I wanted was the report. He stumbled into the car and laughed out loud as soon as he entered.

" I take it she got my gift." I said as I started the car engine.

"She fainted on the spot when she opened it." he laughed as he put on his seatbelt.

"Well that's what she gets for embarrassing me." I muttered to myself. I had a lot more in store for Sakura Haruno lots more. One would say that I will make an example out of her. I drove off as Naruto was telling me a detail description on what had happen at Ino's house. I smirked as I knew that she would faint upon seeing what was inside. The bones and the blood were all fake but she didn't know that. I wasn't worried that she might try something towards me since she was miss prefect after all. She was the sweet little Sakura Haruno she never would hurt a fly. But then again I know that girl inside out. She's been one of my targets for a while. I know that if I push her far enough she might snap. She has snapped now that I think of it with that one hell of a kick she gave me. I zoned out in my own thoughts as I looked ahead on the road when Naruto irritating voice came in uninvited.

"Do you think she got hurt?" asked Naruto "After all it looked like a hard fall."

"Why do you care?" I asked gripping the steering wheel a little tight. Really why did he care?

"I'm just saying I don't think I can afford another lawsuit." Naruto grumbled as he put his hand behind his head like a pillow. Sometimes I wondered why I hang around with the moron. He was loaded and he was saying that he could not afford another lawsuit like he had one to being with. I on the other hand was a bit worried since I was cut off last summer to live on my own and with the salary they give me I don't think I would pay it off in one blow. Yes, so everyone thinks I'm Perfect well guess what, I'm not. I'm as human as everyone else. I had to get a job too and work my ass off if I wanted something.

Not many people know that since everyone sees me as the rich boy in school. If only they knew. Not that I want them to know, since I would get stalked by the whole bunch of morons that case after me. And to clear the air about me being a Playboy that is another big fat lie. I haven't gone on a date since I was 12 and I don't even remember who I dated. Girls are just going plain crazy now a days. I stopped in front of Naruto's house as I dropped him off. " Hey teme you alright? You seem to be off somewhere."

"Shut up baka. Nothings wrong wait for my call later for the rest of the plan got it?" I asked. Some how I had a feeling my words went through one ear and out the other.

"Plan?" he asked looking lost. I wanted to slap my forehead with my hand but that would be unlike me.

"Baka, the Plan for tomorrow's victim." I hissed as I grabbed the steering wheel tightly again.

"Oh the one about Sakura!" he said.

"Yes, Naruto that plan." I hissed

"Oh right, I'll wait for your orders." He said like a soldier mocking a salute.

"Moron." I muttered as I stepped on the gas and was off. I had it all planned out in my head. I saw no flaws in this master plan of mine. This year would be the year that I get Haruno Sakura. She is going to be the most humiliated victim I've had. I will make sure of that. I drove for a good 10 minutes before I got to my "work". I worked for my brother since my father and I have issues with each other since last summer. I'm what you call the "go to do guy". The one that does all the work but, my brother gets all the credit. Typical, even in work he gets all the credit. I got off my car taking off the jacket part of my uniform and grabbed the brief case on the back seat.

Like I need the damn thing. I went into the building almost hiding as I enter. My brother had to get the weirdest job on the plant. Sometime I questioned his origin. He ran Tokyo's best Modeling agencies. I was his personal slave in other words his personal assistant. I did all the bloody work he never wanted to do. And worst off he made me interview the trillions of air headed girls that came though the door. None of them remotely interested in getting the job. The only thing they wanted was a chance to stare openly at my bother, Tokyo's number one richest bachelor. I hated my job but it was better then nothing. I sneaked around since I didn't want to be seen. My brother the fruit loop has to be evil as always. He saw me from the corner of his eye as I was walking to my office.

"Foolish little bother do you think I can't see you?" he asked

"I wish you wouldn't." I cursed as I walked over to where he was standing. "What is it this time?" I asked with hatred slipping in every word I muttered. It was like we where back to being kids again when he use to boss me around just because he was older. Now he bosses me around because he pays me.

" I need the Papers of the Nira Projects, call the people from America about the calendar thing, I need the interviews for the Looks project, my limo ready to leave at 6, my dry cleaning needs to be picked up, Sruffs needs to be fed, the cleaning women needs a new vacuum clear, the hair stylist needs the new set of equipment that was ordered four mouths ago, a coffee two sugars four creams hold on the rat poison …" He said putting his hand to this face as if thinking of more things for me to do.

"Anything else?" I asked with anger. I hated my job. He smiled an evil smile at me as he crossed his arms

" Oh yes pick up your boxers from the floor next time." He said really loud so that everyone could hear him. I glared at him as I could feel people laughing behind my back. My bother was a fruit loop alright and I was going to kill him one of these days. After going though the whole day of Itachi's orders I went home ready to rip anything that moved. Thank god that he was not coming home until later that night. Where the hell did he go who knows but, I could careless. I got to my room and dropped my bag to the floor as I turned on my computer to see what messages I had. A mountain load of letters from crazed fan girls One for Naruto, One from Neji and one from Shikamaru with an attachment.

I read Naruto's first.

TO: Sasuke Uchiha

From: Naruto Uzumaki

Subject: Hey.

Sent out: 4-11-07 4:32 pm

Hey teme want to go get some Ramen later on and talk about the "PLAN?"

-Naruto

I struggle against the need to roll my eyes at the morons comment. I knew that he would forget as soon as I left. I looked at Neji's Letter next.

To: Sasuke Uchiha

From: Neji Hyuga

Subject: plan

Sent out: 4-11-07 5:55 pm

Hey Uchiha were do we meet for the plan tomorrow?

-Neji

Well, at least he didn't forget the plan. I opened Shikamaru's next.

To: Sasuke Uchiha

From: Shikamaru Nara

Subject: look at this…

Sent out: 4-11-07 8:02 pm

Hey look at this I found it while hacking into the school system. It's been sent out already as an early edition of the school newspaper and will be available for the public tomorrow morning.

Attachment:

The Demons

By Sakura Haruno and company

The school lives in consent fear of these so call demons that Consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Known for their infamous cruel practical jokes on the student body and staff of Tokyo High. We have gotten word that these so call demons are nothing but scared little boys with out guidance. All of them having a problem that none can seem to settle so they take it out on the rest of the world. For instants Naruto Uzumaki has twice been to rehab for his addiction for Sweets and ramen. Twice has he failed to stay clean of either one of them. Neji Hyuga has a problem with his Family about his sexuality and is constantly seen cuddling a stuff teddy bear somewhere in corner were he thinks no one could see him. Shikamaru Nara the lazy genius was caught drooling more then one occasion on his book or desk. Witnesses say that he mange to make a puddle before they were able to wake him. And Finally the Ice Demon Sasuke Uchiha

Uchiha Sasuke as many know has an older brother. The multibillionaire, Itachi Uchiha (and number one bachelor in Tokyo). I had a chance to speak to him earlier today for an exclusive interview with him about his smaller brother. When asked if his smaller brother had any problems that he might want to vent out on the world he pulled out a list from his pocket. The list went clear across the room! Such list contain things like lack of cleanliness, Lack of brain (being high on his list), Lack of cooking skills, lack of conversation skills, Lack of charm, and the list goes on and on. But he did mention that when ever his brother was angered he would lock himself in his room and sing the "I feel pretty" Song very loudly and very off key to boot. Itachi has also confirmed that in fact the great Uchiha Sasuke can't sleep with out the light on and his pink stuff animal name Mr. fluffy.

He has also released the Uchiha's greatest Fear is snakes because of an incident when he was small where a wired snake man tried to rape him. Itachi says that when He sees a snake he would mutter the words "I don't want to touch the snake anymore." Over and over again and craw into a ball and suck his thump. When asked why his brother would want to carry out such a tough guy look this is what he answered

"Little brother is a big softie, He cried during titanic when jack die. He's nothing of what you describe at all. He such a cute little thing when he's trying on mom's clothing though, you know I think that is why mother locks her closet so that he can't take her clothing any more." –Itachi

The Interview with Itachi goes more in depth but can not be put on this new article since it has a high rating then what is allowed. In all the Demons are a bunch of sad little boys that need a hug. (And lots of mental therapy if half the things Itachi told me were true.) So next time you see the demons around give them a hug and know that your life is much better then theirs.

I finished reading the whole article as I fisted my hands. I wanted to throw the computer out the window. I'll Kill Itachi for this and I will get revenge on Sakura Haruno. I will make sure this week will be her last week of her happiness. I will take her down. I took this as an act of War.

" If it's war you want it's what your going to get." I muttered as I went out of the room to see if I could find some rat poison to put in my bother's coffee.


	3. Try me

**Try me**

* * *

Sakura slept in the tips of her toes as she kept one eye open and the other half closed. She was a little paranoid since she couldn't believe that Ino and the girls had convinced her to write such a thing about the demons. Saying that the look of her face when Itachi Uchiha entered the Ino home was stunned, would be an understatement. She knew that for sure the demons would attack her with full force. She did have help in the whole matter since, Ino,Tenten and Hinata had some input in the whole thing. Yet they were sleeping like bumps on a log while she worried to no extent. When she did mange to get some sleep the demons only hunted her dreams. So the whole night she didn't sleep since any noise would make her scream in fright and cling onto the ceiling like a cat does.

That morning everyone was getting ready for school as Sakura yawned more then once as she had black bags under her eyes. She was dead tired but she didn't want to show it. Hinata and Tenten were already getting ready and Ino being Ino was still asleep on the floor.

" Ino, hey Ino get up." Tried Tenten as she tried to fix one of her buns while moving Ino with her foot.

" I don't want to ride the pony.." whined Ino as she moved over to the other side.

" Ino.." said Tenten a little louder as she shook her more with her foot.

" Die Shika DIE!" she muttered in her sleep as Tenten took a step back. She raised an eyebrow at her then got a sneaky Idea.

" Ino look! Shikamaru is stealing your wardrobe!" she shout in Ino's ears as she woke up with a start looking instantly mad.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHING YOU LAZY BUM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as Sakura and Hinata looked over to them with a eyebrow raised.

" Ino's up." Said Tenten like it was nothing as Ino glared at Tenten who smiled at her.

" You tricked me!" she whined.

" Um…yea I guess I did." Said Tenten thinking about. " Anyway why were you dreaming with Shikamaru?" asked Tenten with the same sly smile on her lips.

" I was not dreaming of that lazy bum." Huffed Ino as she crossed her arms.

" Then why did you say his name in your sleep?" she asked before she started to mimic her. " OH Shikamaru not here in front of everyone." She said in the highest girly voice she could master.

" I didn't say that!" yelled Ino as She was red in the face.

" yes you did." Instead Tenten.

" No I didn't."

" Sakura, was Ino muttering things in her sleep about Shikamaru?" yelled Tenten out of the door into the kitchen.

" Yeah." Yelled Sakura back.

" Hinata! Was Ino muttering something about Shikamaru?" yelled Tenten

" yes." She answered as she and Sakura came into the room. Sakura grabbed on to Hinata's hand as she mimicked Ino.

" Oh Shikamaru not here in front of everyone." Said Sakura as she did a whole scene with it. Ino was fuming as she threw a pillow at Sakura which hit her right on the face.

" PILLIOW FIGHT!" yelled Tenten as they began to hit each other with pillows as hard as they could. Once they got over there little pillow war they all got ready for school and left Ino's house. Sakura kept looking over her shoulders making sure nothing was going to pop out of the corner somewhere. It had taken her about two hours to find out that the bones and blood inside the box were all fake and plastic, yet to her at the heat of the moment, looked so real. The blood was not really blood but the fake stuff you find for Halloween. The full set was really a full skeleton that was use in modeling shoots for the October issue. Though that little part she didn't know. She looked behind her once more and sighed heavily. She was being crazy and she knew it. Thinking that the demons could attack at any given moment prowled her mind

It was like a horrible reminder that she was in deep trouble. But the talk that she had with the girls came back into her head. They told her not to play into the demon's traps that they will only find ways to make her feel bad. That they would be with her backing her up. Heavens knows that they have problems with the demons. Each one with one of them at least. They all had a bone to pick with them. Tenten was pissed off with Neji for scaring away her crush, since grade school. Ino was pissed at Shikamaru since he humiliated one of her best friends, so much that the girl dropped out. And Hinata was angry with Naruto because he beat the living crap out of her boyfriend last summer and he ended up in the hospital, to later leave the school. It was a miracle that the school still had students left at the rate they were going.

They all felt like they needed to be taught a lesson and they were ready to stand up to them. They just hoped that they wouldn't be shot down like all the others that tried. Ino and Tenten were confident that they could do it, but there was Sakura and Hinata who were not ready. They stopped in front of the school as they all took a deep breath. That might be their last day they ever take a peaceful breath again. They all walked together up to the doors that would led them into the hallways where they would find the " Hit list." Sakura was the brave one to go first. Ino followed and Hinata and Tenten came in together. The world seemed to go really slowly as Sakura open the door. The list would be at the end of the hallway. The students turned and whispered among themselves as they pointed at Sakura as she tried to keep her head high though she was trembling in the inside. Ino walked right beside her as Tenten and Hinata took the rear. They took step after step going down the hall to see the "Hit list." The students only whispered more and pointed at them just like before. The list was in view of them as they all stopped dead on their Tracks.

" It's…." started Sakura

" It can't be…." Ino put in

" No way…." Tenten muttered

"Empty. Theres nothing on the list." Hinata said as they looked at it. Not a pen mark, nothing. The page was empty.

" what does this mean ?" asked Ino as she looked at it more closely.

" They gave up?" asked Hinata

" I don't think so this is the demons we're talking about. They wouldn't give up." Said Tenten.

" Then why is the list empty?" asked Sakura

" Maybe they haven't gotten here yet." Said Ino

" They're the first ones here all the time Ino, that would be impossible." Said Sakura.

"Wait what if this is a trap?" asked Tenten.

" A trap?" asked Hinata

" Yeah to get us to lower our guard."

" You mean my guard, you guys are still safe from them. I'm the one the Uchiha wants to kill." Sakura muttered.

" Come on girls think about it. In all the years we've seen the demons work, never have they let a single person go. Why would they start now."

" She has a point. We should be ready for them." Ino said firmly.

" We know the demons will be angered with the article we wrote, so they will most likely attack me since you guys were mentioned as company and not by name." said Sakura as she looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation. "So if they do something they are going to target me."

" Which will give us the advantage." Said Ino

" There is a problem with that though." Said Tenten.

" what would that be?"

" They know we're friends. And they can connect two and two." Said Tenten.

" Damn that's right." Sakura cursed

" What if we pretend to get into a fight?" asked Hinata.

" If we do it has to be convincing." Said Ino.

" People saw us walk together today so we can't just say we got in a fight. We have to make a scene." Tenten inputted.

" Right but about what?" asked Sakura. Just as they were talking Gaara walked over to where they were.

" What are you guys doing?" he asked scaring them as they jumped about a mile. They all turned and looked at him, as they all seem to have the same Idea. A evil smile came on their faces as Gaara only looked at them with a worried face. He was most of the time a calm and collected soul but today he had a bad feeling.

" GAARA!" Tenten said sweetly as they pulled him away from the hallway. With the demons Sasuke was sitting on the roof with Naruto and Neji questioning him while Shikamaru was looking at clouds.

" Teme are we really not going to do anything to them!" asked Naruto well more like yelled.

" Stop yelling baka, I can hear you." Hissed Sasuke.

" I have to agree with the moron on this one, are you really going to let them go with the article they wrote about us?" Asked Neji as he crossed his arms.

" Hey!" yelled Naruto as he got ignored.

" In the art of battle one must know when to attack." said Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

" And why aren't we attacking?" asked Naruto.

" They will be expecting it. This way if we do nothing they might slip up."

" So you really think the other girls that hang out with Sakura helped her write the article?"

"I'm sure of it." Said Sasuke as he picked himself off the small wall he was laying on. " Those girls are inseparable. They most likely planned it together and since Sakura is in the newspaper they took that chance." He said

"So we're attacking all four of them?" asked Naruto

"One by one right?" asked Neji.

"Together they stand…" started Shikamaru

"Divided they fall." Sasuke finished with a smirk on his face. " For now we'll keep an eye on them to see what they do. Act as you would every day." He said as he looked at every single one of them. "Then the fun will start tomorrow at 12:00 sharp understood?" he asked

"You're really sinister you know that right Teme?" Said Naruto

"I wouldn't be called a demon if I wasn't." he said smirking as he laid back down on the small little wall.


	4. Tension and confusion

**_I don't own Naruto, If I did I won't be writing I would be stuck in a studio working to get the next episodes out.

* * *

_**

**Tension and confusion

* * *

**

The clock struck 1:00 on the clocks all over the school. It was time for a show to start, but this time it would not be started by the demons, oh no. This time it will be started by someone else, a new face. One never seen by Tokyo high. The cafeteria was filled with students all chattering away about the their day. None of them not even the demons expected the show they were about to get. Sakura walked over to the table she and the rest of the girls would sit at normally as she felt someone glaring at her. She looked around but found no one looking at her. She started off talking to Ino like it was a normal day when the door open again to let in a large crowed of students. In this crowed stood Hinata and Tenten with their faces filled with disgust as they march over to the table.

Tenten by far looked like she was fuming as she stomped all the way to where Sakura was sitting. Ino stopped talking and looked over to Tenten who was now towering over Sakura. Sakura notice the sudden change and turned around to look at Tenten.

"Is something wrong Tenten?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Something wrong? SOMETHING WRONG!" She yelled at her as that got half the place attention. The demons looked up from their table as Naruto pointed out Tenten to the others. " YES Sakura there is something fucken wrong!" she yelled at her. Hinata only shook her head as if disappointed in Sakura.

" Well what?" asked Sakura looking confused.

" Oh now you have the nerve to ask me what?" she yelled as she took Sakura's plate and throw it to the ground. It made a loud clatter sound when it hit the floor getting the attention of the whole cafeteria. " what the hell where you doing with 'MY' Boyfriend in this picture!" she yelled at she tossed the picture at her. Sakura grabbed it and looked at it.

" Where did you get this?" she asked as she grabbed the picture tightly as she glared at her.

" Who the fuck cares ! tell me what the hell you were doing with him!"

" Who gave you this!' yelled Sakura

" I did." Said Hinata loudly at Sakura

" You double crossing two timing bitch!" yelled Sakura as she glared at Hinata. " What the hell happen to best friends? Huh?" she told her.

" I thought I was your best friend." Imputed Ino

" She only said that so that you could let her borrow you stuff." Said Hinata.

" What! Sakura is that true?" demanded Ino

" That little whore is one to be talking she only hangs out with you because she looks prettier next to you pig." Said Sakura.

" What did you call me you….you…." she couldn't finish the insult.

" We all know you're a brainless blonde Ino face it you were just a easy ride to school." Said Tenten. The cafeteria was now listening to ever word that came out of their mouths the Demons watch in aw at the happenings.

" Oh shut up Tenten your boyfriend been two timing you with Sakura for a week now and you haven't even notice. Not to mention little miss innocent next to you I saw her flirting with Gaara just this morning."

" You were what!" she yelled as she looked over to Hinata

" Couldn't keep you fat mouth shut porker." Sneered Hinata. " Just like the time you spread the rumors that Sakura and Tenten were lesbians." There was a gasp though out the cafeteria it was below the belt they were already waiting for a cat fight any second even the demons were on the edge of their seats trying to see the fight.

" You started that!" yelled Tenten to Ino as Sakura was just breathing heavily.

" Anyone with eyes could see that you two are lesbians." She said as she did some people around nodded their heads in agreement.

" You know what shove it all of you. I'm sick of you bitches." Yelled Sakura.

" Like I want to hang around someone like you people." Huffed Hinata as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" I don't want to see any of you freaks around me again is that clear?" asked Ino

" Don't you three dare talk to me." Hissed Tenten as she marched off. Hinata did the same only leaving though a different door. Ino swag her bag over her shoulder and marched off to the opposite end of Sakura and out the cafeteria. Sakura stuck her nose in the air as they all looked at her expecting something.

" What the fuck are you staring at!" she yelled at the people still looking at her. They went back to what they were doing almost instantly as Sakura sat back down on the table. The demons looked at one another all waiting for Sasuke to say something. He nodded his head and they all got up expect for him who was still sitting at the table. The three other demons left in separate directions. Sasuke sat on the table looking over at Sakura who was muttering something under her breath as she stabbed the mash potatoes in front of her. He looked around for any teachers before he made his move. He stood up and walked over to where Sakura was busy stabbing her food.

" Something wrong Haruno?" he asked in his cocky voice of his as Sakura stabbed her fork in deeper going right though the plate.

" Uchiha." She hissed though tight lips. " I don't have time for your…"

" I don't buy it." He told her as he looked at her in face. Sakura looked at him with narrow eyes.

" You don't buy what Uchiha?" she asked

" That whole show you and your friends just put up." He told her in a deadly tone.

" Think what you want I can give less of a damn. Oh wait… that's right you can't think." She told him. Sasuke smirked at her as he lend over on the table.

" I will confide in you this. You did have me buying it for a bit but this seem all to much of a coincidence. And Coincidence don't happen." He told her.

" Whatever Uchiha." She told him. He smirked again

" And by the way, you will get your punishment for that article when you least expect it."

" Oh wow! I qweiving in my boots. Go bug someone else Uchiha." She hissed at him. He looked at her as she hide her face from him. He looked down at the mash potatoes on the plate and got a sneaky smile. Sakura was not expecting anything to happen since she had dismissed the Uchiha and he would usually leave but this time he didn't. She didn't see him pick up the plate full of mash potatoes in his right hand and hide it behind his back.

" I will leave you alone for now Haruno only because your not as important as my real target." He told her as she was a bit surprised to hear he had a target. She picked up her face to look at him only to get a face full of mash potatoes. Sakura looked shocked at his attractions as the mash potatoes dripped off her face. " You know what they say Revenge is a dish best served cold." He said as he took some mash potatoes from her nose. " In this case though mid warm." He said with a cocky smirk and left her there fuming with Mash Potatoes all over her face. Was it possible that she could hate the Uchiha even more. Oh yes very very possible. She took the Mash potato off her face as she grumbled every known profanity know to man and then some under her breath as people pointed at her and laughed. She really wasn't in the mood for this crap. She got up and ran out of the room to find a bathroom. She washed her face as she swore that she would get even with the Uchiha even if it's the last thing she did.

She washed her face as she looked at the mirror there was a hint of mischief in her eye as she smiled widely. Maybe the Ice demon thought this as a win over her but he was mistaken. It takes two to tango and he was going to meet his worst nightmare. True she never did this sort of thing in her life but this time she would make an exception. She looked at the time on her cell phone as it flashed 1:45 pm. Lunch was about to end and they would have one more class before they leave. One more performance with Gaara present this time. She washed the mash potato out of her hair as she pulled it into a pony tail.

" I just wish Ino won't go over the limit." She sighed as she adjusted her bag and walked out of the bathroom. The hallway look remotely empty which gave her the creeps. She had the feeling someone was watching her and it freaked her as she quickened her speed to get out of there. She looked behind her as she heard something go bump as she turn with the speed of a cheetah only not to find anyone around. " Cool it Haruno. Your over reacting." She told her self that but her body was doing the opposite she was speeding up all most running down the hallway when she bumped into someone and fell on her ass. " watch it you fat ass!" She yelled at the person as she rubbed her sore butt as she looked up to see who she had smashed into.

There was no way the world hated her this much. No way in hell. She wanted to dig a hole and barrier herself and not come out for the rest of her life. There was no way her life could be that bad. She quickly got up and bowed her head respectfully. " I'm sorry Sir." She said not daring to look up.

" you don't have to apologize Miss Haruno I was apparently the one at fault here." Said his calm voice. Sakura wanted to beat her head over the wall until her brains fell out of her head.

" No, no I'm really sorry Itachi-san." She told him bowing again. He smirked and shakes it off.

" No, need to worry then." He said with a smirk. Sakura felt sick again just like the time he came in to Ino's home. The guy was a dream boat everything about him was perfect. " It is strange I was hoping I could find you." He said in his bored voice.

" Find me?" she asked as her face went pink

" Yes, I would like you to sign this for me." He said as he pulled out the article that she and the others had written about the demons. " I plan to have this framed and put in my little brother's office where he could proudly display it." He told her. Sakura looked shocked but did as she was asked. She sign the paper and handed it back to Itachi.

" There you go." She told him as he smiled and she wanted to die at the spot. There were so many differences from him and Sasuke. And so far her favorite one was that Itachi was in her opinion far better looking then his younger brother.

" What are you doing here?" came a low growl from behind Sakura as she turned around and found Sasuke right behind her. She jumped a bit as she never saw him come. His question was directed at his brother who merely looked at him like he was bored.

" I need you to come to the office right now." He said shortly.

" I'm busy." He answered trying to keep his cool as he looked at Sakura. " And what are you doing here?" he questioned more like demanded to know.

" That's none of you business." Said Sakura as she crossed her arms and looked the other way.

" She was sign something for me." Said Itachi as he looked over to his brother then to Sakura. The bored look on his face changed he seem amused some how. " I was about to offer Sakura here a job at the company." He said as Sakura jerked her head at his direction looking shocked.

" A…Job?" she asked as she looked at him.

" Yes you seem to be a good writer and I need some with more social skills to deal with some business ventures I have since someone can't seem to be reasonable with the people." Said Itachi as he looked over to Sasuke who was fuming now. " So what do you say Miss. Haruno?" he asked as he looked at him with that smirk of his.

" No." growled Sasuke not letting Sakura answer.

" Hey he asked me!"

" I won't work with her." He told Itachi more like threaten him.

" Foolish little brother don't be so negative."

" I said no." he glared at Itachi as he if telling him that he was going to kill him if Sakura Haruno came to work for the Agency.

" I'll think about it Itachi-san." She said with a bow. " I must leave now but again thank you for the offer."

" Any time Miss. Haruno." He told her as he looked at her go. He then turned to look at Sasuke who was glaring Daggers at his brother. " Why whatever is the matter dear brother?"

" You are twisted." He muttered Itachi smiled at his brother.

" I only spot good people. Beside she was rather cute I might have used her for the swim suit issue for summer." He told him

" She is not to step a foot in that agency." Sasuke growled at Itachi.

" A little over protective aren't we? What is she your girlfriend or something?" Asked Itachi with the same smirk on his face.

" You know damn well she's not." He told him.

" Whatever little brother You are wasting time. I need you at the office now."

" I said I will go by later."

" Suit yourself, it's your mountain of paper work, not mention applicants."

" Applicants?" asked Sasuke with a bit of Terror in his voice. ( Applicants the worst kind of thing for the Uchiha since they would drool over both of them and some are ever so bold to attack them with hugs and kiss. Lets say the last bunch of applicants decided that they wanted Sasuke to be more social. Didn't end well.) Sasuke left eye twitched a bit as he Imaged the terror.

" Won't it be nice if we had someone else to take care of that and not go though the constant mulling of women." He said silently. As Tempting as the offer sounded he would decline it no matter what. Sakura Haruno could not work for his brother. No way in Hell.

" I won't change my mind." He said sternly.

" Not even if I made her your assistant?" he asked at this Sasuke paid attention to the conversation and consider the thought. I would be sweet revenge to order her around but there was something in this puzzle that was not fitting. " why would you of all people do that?" he questioned his brother and with good reason he had all ready betrayed by him once what is stopping him the second time around? Itachi smirked again and had that look in his eyes that told you that he had some sort of plan forming in his mind.

" Oh, no reason." He said as they where interrupted but Yelling that was coming down the hallway.

* * *

_**A little longer this time around not so much as funny haha in this chapter but is setting up for the war of the pranks. Hinata was a bit out of charter here but they wanted to make it as real looking as possible. Poor Hinata never had she said such words! Next chapter should be up soon. You know the drill Review and I'll post the next one. If no reviews no story. Kay?**_


	5. Let the prank war Begin!

**Let the prank war begin! **

* * *

The noise of the hallway got louder as Sasuke left his brother in the hallway. The noise got louder as some people crowd around the two yelling people in the middle.

"OH YEAH!" came the yell

"Girls please…" came a silent voice that was barely above the crowed.

"Shut up you!" yelled Tenten.

"Hey don't tell him to shut up!"

"Tenten…." Came Gaara's voice as he looked over to Tenten then to Sakura "Sakura…please stop fighting this is ridicules." He told them. At the said name Sasuke moved people aside so that he could get a better look.

"You call it Ridicules that you where cheating on me?" asked Tenten

"We where never officially going out you know. You said it was better that way and that we could see who ever we wanted if we wished." Said Gaara

"Your not suppose to take that as fact you idiot it was only to get you to like me more!"

"Then why weren't you specific?" asked Gaara

"It's an imbed law that your not to date any other person while your dating someone!" Yelled Tenten.

"Well if you weren't so stupid in your talking then he would have stay loyal you idiot!" Yelled Sakura. Gaara was standing in the middle facing Tenten with his arms stretched out blocking her from jumping Sakura. That's when it happen. Tenten jumped at Sakura as Gaara grabbed her around the waist and wrestled with her to keep her still.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she kept yelling as she struggled to get out of Gaara's grip. Gaara sighed as he grabbed her tighter around the waist.

"We need to talk." He said as he carried Tenten away. Sakura stuck out her tongue at Tenten as she seems to get more furious.

"You Bitch!" she yelled as her screams were drowned away as Gaara just pulled her away.

"You're really happy now huh whore?" asked Ino as she shook her head like she was pissed off.

"Oh bite me Ino bitch." She said as she walked the other direction bumping into Sasuke as she went. Sasuke looked back at her as she walked away. There was something fishy going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it. The finale bell rang as the students were released. They pilled out like a stampede of angry fire ants. The girls went different ways while the demons waited for Sasuke to come. He was always the last one out. He walked out of the door with his bag over his shoulder.

"Report?" he asked as they all looked the direction the girls left.

"It's true." Said Neji.

"I over heard some girls saying that Tenten and Gaara were an item." Said Naruto as he messed with his hair.

"But something doesn't fit." Said Neji as he looked over to his fellow demons.

"What would that be?" asked Naruto.

"The way they insulted each other. You Notice that Hinata was saying rude thing while in reality she would apologize if she said a word that even sounds wrong." He explained as the rest nodded.

"Maybe she wanted out of the group and that was her only way out." Input Naruto. "what do you think Sasuke?" Sasuke for the most part was silent. He was trying to put two and two in his head. Like Neji he came up with the conclusion that something was off.

"I don't trust this break up." He said as they walked over to the cars that where waiting for them in the parking lot. "But we can make this work to our advantage." He said

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed out.

"This is what we'll do…." Started Sasuke as we now leave the demons and go see what Sakura is doing. She was walking to the park not far from her house. She was walking quickly and looked around to make sure that she was not being followed. She was not afraid of Sasuke anymore since she knew that he was off somewhere working his ass off for his brother. She sighed at the thought of his older brother. She then mentally slapped her self getting back to reality and the park. She looked around again and ran to where the trees grow the thickest. She trailed off the tail and walked a bit for a second then came to an old looking oak tree a string hung from one of the high breaches. She pulled on it and a ladder came down. She climbed it until she got to the thickest part of the tree ( you know where the breaches can hide anything thing?) A small tree house was there hidden well among the tree. She climbed onto the railing of the patio and knocked three times on the door.

"Password?" came a voice from inside.

"Angel that sleeps among the trees and walks among the living." Whispered Sakura as a lock inside clicked open and then came Hinata's face.

"Hello Sakura!" she said with a bright smile as she let her in.

"It's a lot smaller then I remember." Said Sakura as she got into the little home. It was pretty big for a ten year old but for a full grown 18 year old it was hard to get around.

"Yes a lot smaller did you meet anyone on the way?" asked Hinata

"Nope you?" she asked as there was a knock at the door. Hinata spoke again.

"Password?" asked Hinata

" Um….damn it I always forget it… Angel that sleeps in the trees and walks among the living?" She asked unsure.

"Ino." Both girls said in unison as Hinata got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Ino fell in almost instantly.

"Why did we have to meet here of all places?" asked Ino as she looked around to see Sakura already sitting on a bean bag. "Hya!" she said with a goofy grin.

"You went over board Ino." Sighed Sakura

"Hey I had to make it look real after all." She told her.

"Right you just like to act too much." She told her.

"You know it!" She perked up.

"We're only missing Tenten now." Said Hinata

"Who knew that she was that good at acting huh?" asked Ino

"I thought she was going to jump me for sure!" said Sakura

"Yea I saw that! Remind me not get on Tenten's bad side." Said Ino as there was a knock at the door.

"Password?" asked Hinata

"Something about….damn it…ah….Angels that sleep in trees and walking among the living?" she questioned herself.

"Close enough." Mutter Ino.

"But to make sure…" said Sakura " Who is the last person on earth you would date?"

"Neji, Hyuga." Came a deadly hiss from behind the door.

"That's Tenten." They concluded as they open the door and let Tenten in,

"I don't know how the hell you guys remember that password for what 8 years ago?"

"Ah yes… back to that time when we were still young and beautiful!" said Ino with stars in her eyes.

"Um Ino your 18 which means your still young." Said Sakura

"And I don't think that ugly counts for beautiful." Said Tenten in a joking way.

"You are jealous of my Beauty admit it!"

"Oh Yes! Yes and a million times yes! Oh great Ino teach us unworthy ones in the ways of beauty and grace!" said Sakura as she bowed down and Hinata and Tenten followed her lead. Ino rolled her eyes as she started laughing.

"Cut it out you guys."

"It's time we get serious." Said Tenten.

"Tenten your perforce was fantastic! To the dot and to the point." Said Sakura as she clapped at her.

"Why thank you dear Sakura, your perforce was brilliant."

"Alright before we go off say how great we are do you guys think they bought it?"

"It's hard to say, they are really smart." Said Hinata

"Well we're going to have to be smarter then them." Said Sakura

"Hey I have a question." Said Ino

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"What's our team name?" she asked

"Team name?" asked Tenten with a confused look on her face.

"Yes you know like Sasuke and them have a name( Demons) I thought that we should have one as well." She said simply

"We'll think of that later for now let discus what happen after fight one." Said Sakura

"Well after that fight I left to my locker then left to find Gaara to finish the rest of the plan. I believe I was being followed most likely Neji was the one following me." Said Tenten.

"Oh we have to thank Gaara. He helped us even if he was not part of us so let's give him something nice for his birthday next week." Said Ino

"Yea who would of thought that Gaara of all people would say yes to our little plan?"

"The good thing about that was that the demons had scared away his girlfriend last month." Pointed out Tenten.

"True all the more reason to get back at them!" Yelled Ino.

"Ino we're right next to you!" Tenten muttered as she put down her hands from her ears.

"Hinata what did you do after the first fight and why weren't you in the second one?" asked Sakura

"I went to the library and I saw Naruto there keeping an eye on me." She said as she blushed a deep red. "I tried to get out of there but he kept looking at me." She said as she fiddled with her fingers. "As if waiting for something."

"It's all right. What about you Ino what did you do after?" asked Sakura.

" I went off to the hallways and had that lazy bum following muttering to himself about something or another he didn't even bother to hide he followed me openly until I got to where the second fight began. How about you Sakura what did you do?"

"I snapped at the cafeteria then Sasuke and His all might ass wonder came and told me that he didn't buy it. That at some point he did but stopped. Then he toke a plate full of mash potatoes and smashes it on my face.." she sighed they all gashed at the same time.

"What an ass what did you do?" asked Tenten.

"Well he left before I could do anything though he did say that he was busy with his real target. Anyway I left and went to the restroom and washed up. I got in the hallway and had this strange felling that someone was following me and I started running and bumped into a person that's to godly to be human." She told them as they all lean closer to Sakura to listen.

"Who?WHO? WHO!" asked Ino like a small child as she bounced up and down.

"Uchiha Itachi." She told them as the all yelled in delight.

"Oh my god you saw Itachi Uchiha again! You luck punk!" Ino said

"He offered me a job." She told them as their faces broke out in wide grins.

"You said yes of course?" asked Tenten.

"I couldn't say anything since Sasuke showed up. And he being Mr. Stick up the ass told Itachi that I wouldn't work with the company as long as he was alive. I told him I would think about it and left." Said Sakura.

"Can you guys imagine if one of us got to date Uchiha Itachi?" asked Ino in a dream sort of state.

"Okay I admit he's hot but that doesn't change the age defiance Ino." Sakura said in a know it all voice.

"In love age doesn't matter." She sighed out. Tenten who had given up her 5 seconds of being girly for the day whacked Ino on the back of the head.

"Get a hold of yourself women your drooling all over the carpet." Said Tenten as she shook Ino like a rag doll. (You know like the way she does lee in the forest of death scene.)

"Any way back to the problem at hand the Demon may have believe that or they could of just seen right though it. " Said Sakura

"I think we'll know tomorrow." Said Hinata.

"I guess but we can't go unprepared for the demons to massacre us. We have to have some sort of plan or pranks just in case they want war." Said Tenten.

"Right but what can we do to the demons to make them scream like babies?" asked Sakura

"Well I know Naruto doesn't like clowns." Said Hinata

"That's it will exploit their weakness!" said Ino proudly of herself though Sakura has said the same thing only worded differently

"Sasuke don't like snakes according to Itachi." Said Sakura "Now that leaves Neji and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru is easy you only tell him he has to work and he'll start running of the hills."

"Yes but it might not be all that simple it has to be work he can't talk his way out of." Pointed out Hinata.

"True how about Neji?" asked Ino as she looked over to Tenten who hadn't said anything in awhile.

"What?" she asked

"Don't you know the Hyuga's weakness?"

"How should I know? I'm not his mother." Said Tenten.

"He doesn't like teddy bears pink one's to be more to the point." Said Hinata

"Teddy bears?" asked Tenten with a wide smirk.

"That's right ever since he was small, since they thought he was a girl they always gave him huge Pink teddy bears until on day the mountain of them got too big and toppled over him as most kill him." Hinata explained as the memory played in her mind.

"So we got Clowns, Snakes, work and Pink teddy bears." List off Sakura.

"So what do we do with the information to make it a back up plan?" asked Hinata

"Hey Tenten are you still good at hacking into the school system?" asked Sakura

"Of course." She said with pride

"I think I know how we can pull this off." She told them as they all huddled together and discussed the plan. They all nodded in agreement as they all got up at once. "So you guy all got the plan right?" asked Sakura

"Yep!" they said together.

"Good, now lets go before it gets dark out." she said.

"Wait! What about the Team name?" asked Ino the girls looked at each other as if knowing Ino had all ready picked a name for them.

"What did you have in mind Ino?" asked Hinata.

"Well since the boy are the demons I was think the opposite of demons is angels so why not the white angels?" She asked in a pleading voice as she looked at them. They looked at each other as Hinata seem to be the only on board with the idea.

"Make it angels and you got a deal." Said Tenten

"Hum I like the first title but angels is fine." Ino told herself. "Alright Angels it is!" she said happily.

"Whatever rocks your boat." Sighed Tenten. Sakura laughed as she went out first It wasn't a long way down so she jumped off like it was nothing and landed on the ground. She looked around before she went off to her house. She looked around to see if anyone had spotted her coming from the tree house but she saw no one. She went home as soon as she could and got what she need for tomorrow ready and went off to the mall for some extra things. As she walked down to the mall she looked up at the sky not knowing that some where across town a raven hair teen was doing the same thing.

"Tomorrow…" said Sakura as she smiled wickedly

"Tomorrow.." Sasuke said as he looked at the sky

"The war begins." They said together.


	6. What if

_**What if….**_

* * *

_**I felt my eyes drop as my arms seem to be weightless. I felt my body plunge foreword with out of second thoughts of the ground that I would soon meet. I felt the nothingness came around and wrap around the falling tears. Why did I feel this way? Why was I falling? Would anyone rescue me? It felt like I was floating on water as I plunged foreword the wind past by extremely quickly as I felt my lung fight for air. My eyes still shut and my arms limp to my side. I knew that floor was coming and I would slam on it. Time seem to go slower, so slow as my arm was pulled sharply upward. A strong arm around my waist and a hand on my spine.**_

"_**Wake up.." came a soft wispier. It begged me to wake up to open my eyes the darkness was so great yet that voice called out to me again. "Wake up…Please." He pleaded where my thoughts but who was he? Where was I? Question that linger in my mind like a lit candle. "Sakura….Wake up." He cried **_

"SAKURA WAKE UP OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled her mother form the bottom of the steps. Sakura jolt up looking around weirdly.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked as she stretched her limbs. She looked over to her alarm clock to see it flashing 7:01 am in red bold letters. "Oh Carp!" she yelled she would be late. She scrambled about to get her uniform on as she jumped from here to there trying to get her stuff in her book bag. She ran out the door faster the lighting. She had forgotten to set her alarm after what happen the day before. She had a piece of toast in her mouth running like a manic to get to school.

She didn't stop running until she got to school. She huffed and puffed as she went though the door only to have the bell ring on her. "Oh damn it all to hell." She muttered as she run up the stairs to her class room. Today did not start out to great. She got though the door when the final bell rang. She threw her self on the first open desk. She sat down with out even looking around where she had sat if only she had looked where she had seated herself.

"Out of breath?" came a voice beside her.

"Yeah a…." she said as she turned to face her partner for the day. Kami must have hated her that morning. He must be having a riot watching her suffer. She looked around the room to find any other desk that might be open only to find they where all filled. Why did Kami-sama hate her so? WHY? She started to bang her head on the desk repeatedly as her partner watch.

"Miss Haruno whatever are you doing?" asked their teacher as she looked at her from behind her glasses.

"Why, why, why. why?" she said to herself as her partner smirked his cocky smirk.

"Miss Haruno please control yourself or I will ask you to leave the class room is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." She said as she straitens herself up. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she imagine maybe they had a simple assignment and didn't require more then one day of labor.

"Now class where going to start Dissections on our cats today." Started the teacher Oh yes kami-sama Hated Sakura Haruno. "It will take approximately 2 week to finish labeling while I test you and your partner during the weeks. You may not change partners the people you are seat with right now is the partner your going to stay with for the rest of the assignment is that understood. Sakura started to bang her head on the table again maybe if she hit herself hard enough she would faint or wake up from this nightmare.

"You know hitting your head on the desk only make your ugly forehead get wider." Her partner mocked her.

"Go straight to Hell Uchiha." She glared at him

"Miss Haruno I will not tolerate that type of langue in my class room! Detention this afternoon."

"But!"

"No buts Miss Haruno." She said sternly as Sasuke smirked.

"Have fun." He teased as Sakura glared at him. If she had the scalped she would have killed him already where he sat, yet he was smart enough to keep that on the other end of the table far way form the angry teen. The Teacher brought them box where their cat was in. Both of them just looked at the box as she told them to name the cat so they know which one was theirs. They kept looking at the box as if wait for the cat to jump out of the box and dance for them.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" asked the teacher

"Right.." said Sakura though the truth was that she really rather not see a dead cat. Sasuke looked over to see the look on Sakura's face as he got a sneaky smile. He opened the box and looked in it. That was one fat cat is all he could say, one very fat cat. He grabbed the cat by the stomach as it was stiff as a broad. The juices inside the bag where the cat was kept moved around. He paced the cat on the tray and opened the bag. The smell was horrible as the smell got to Sakura. Her face went pale for a second as Sasuke put the bag to the side of the table unknown to Sakura that if she moved her desk just a bit the juices would spill all over her uniform skirt.

"There's a bug on your hair." Said Sasuke in his cool voice as Sakura snapped out of her daze only to smack her knee on the desk chair moving the bag enough so that all the juices fall over her skirt.

"AH!" yelled Sakura as she looked down her skirt it was soaked with cat fluids

"Klutz." Said Sasuke as he went back to work paining down the cat. Not only did she sit with the worst person on earth she also hit her knee which was now in pain and she smell like dead cat. What else can go wrong that day? Sasuke smiled at his work for the pried. He knew that thing would only get better by the minute.

"Um miss Haruno what happen."

"I wouldn't know." She said glaring at Sasuke who smirked.

"Mr. Uchiha?" asked the teacher as she looked over to him. He looked at her with the same bored look he gave every other teacher. "Some how I seem to think that you had something to do with miss Haruno accident." She told him as he gave the I dare you to prove it look. "I saw you place the bag in front of her Mr. Uchiha. Detention after school."

"Hn." Was his replay as he looked back at the dead cat with a scalpel in his hand. He really didn't like dissecting at all to tell the truth he would rather be asleep like Shikamaru is most of the time. He looked over to Sakura who was glaring at him like a murders lion would do it's pray. He retuned her glare with one of his own which would make anyone want to duck and cover. Then he smirked at her in his cocky way. "Here." He said as he thruster the instrument to her. "Do something useful and break its ribs." He said as he pointed to the worksheet on the desk. That was there fourth instruction since they had all ready had done the other three. Sakura looked at the cat pined down on the tray as she felt a great wanting to throw up. She took her shaky hand down on to the cat chest as her face turned greener by the second. Sasuke only studied her movements as he started to notice that she was becoming very green in the face.

His left eye twitched as he knew it was coming. He knew what his fate would be. He had to get away as fast as possible. The knife came down on the cat's shaved skin ripping away the flesh when the sound of the first rib breaking came to their ears. Sasuke cringed at the sound of the breaking bone as Sakura dropped the scalpel down with a loud chatter. Sasuke know that he had no escape when he saw her put her hands to her face. He was about to take a step back when.

" BLAH!" was the noise that came out of her mouth along with her food she had eaten. The class stopped what they where doing as they watched with wide eyes. Sasuke stood there drenched as he twitched uncomfortably. His uniform was full of puke. Call it equal revenge

"Miss. Haruno are you okay?" asked the teacher as she looked at he pale girl. "Uchiha take her to the nurse and get something else to ware." She told him more like scolded at him almost like it was all his fault she puke. Well in away it was but in the other he was innocent.

" Hn." was his respond as he gave her a death glare. He grabbed on to Sakura's arm and dragged her away. Sakura was so weak after her puking that she flew behind Sasuke like a rag doll. He pulled her with out mercy making an imprint of his hand on her flesh. He marched ready to kill anyone that got in his way. One he was drenched with puke two he had to take the girl that puked on him to the nurse and Three it was most likely that he would have more detention hours waiting for him when he came back in the room. He was half way to the nurse when Sakura dropped to the ground. He felt a tug as he looked back to see Sakura had fainted on the ground. He grinds his teethe as he shook with fury. How did one simple girl mange to piss him off that much? How I ask you? HOW? He growled loudly as he looked down at her. She was sweating and pale. He undid his tie and Jacket and took it off. He really hated that he had to stooped so low as to what he was going to do.

He bent down on one knee and put his hands under her neck and legs and picked her off the floor. His dirty jacket and tie on his right hand as he walked to the nurse office. He barged in looking really pissed as the started women dropped her pop tart she was eating.

"Uchiha what are you doing here?" she asked as her eyes trailed down to who he was holding. Shock went though her system as the color drained out of her face. Was it possible that the Uchiha was helping a fellow student and not harming them? No way hell must have frozen over. That's when the miracle ended he dropped Sakura roughly on the bed with a smirk on his face as he looked down at her. She moaned with pain as she opened her eyes and rubbed her swore back. The first thing she saw was not something she liked to wake up to no matter how handsome the girl of his fan club say he was. She glared at him she know it was all his fault Some how. Then she smirked when she took notice that he was not wearing his jacket and tie. That and the fact that he smelled like puke. Her grin widen if even possible. This time his smirk disappeared and was replaced by a glare.

The nurse made herself be noticed as she walked over to both of them. As she looked at both of them with a confused look on her face.

"All right want happen here?" she asked both of them.

"She puked all over my uniform." Sasuke hissed at Sakura as she smiled to herself.

"Oh my," was the nurse smart replay as she looked over to Sakura. "Do you know why you throw up honey?" she asked

"Dissections." She muttered

"Oh let me guess the cat's ribs?"

"Yea, how did you know."

"I did the same thing when I was in high school. Okay now let see Uchiha do you have a spear uniform in your locker?"

"Yes." He answered in a dead tone.

"Okay you can use the shower down the hall if you wish to get clean."

"Hn." He respond as he went to get his uniform. The nurse turned her attention to Sakura who had a devilish smirk on her face. The nurse raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her with glint in her eyes.

"Your Sakura Haruno am I correct?" she asked

"Yes." She answered

"I'm shocked that you're still living. I was even more shocked when the Uchiha carried you here. Seeing as you wrote that article about him."

"Well someone has to take a stand against him. I just figured it had to be sooner then later. "

"Just be careful Honey that Uchiha is a dangerous one to mess with. He is the main reason I never have time in the day to chat away." She told her as she gave her some pills for her to take.

"If you wish to change and shower you can do it after the Uchiha's done."

"Thank you," said Sakura with a bow of her head. The nurse left and went to her office and closed the door behind her. Sakura got up from her bed and sneaked into the hallway where she had seen Sasuke disappear in. she got out her cell phone and texted Ino's phone. Yet dial *82 to make sure that her phone number didn't appear in her caller id. She Texted the words:

"The head demon is taking a shower at the nurse office spread the word among his fan girls."

She closed her phone when she saw Sasuke walking over to the bathroom with his spear uniform under his arm. He glared at her as he walked into the bathroom. She smirked as she heard him close the door behind him. She smirked as she knew that the lock had been broken two months ago so the door would not close all the way. Her phone ring as she opened to find a text "Done." She had about two minutes to get out of there before the all the girl population of Tokyo high was in the nurse office. She told the nurse she was going back to class that she would shower later in P.E. as she almost left running down the hallway where she looked at the door in which the Uchiha was showering at. She looked around as she knew that the room was split in two. She opened the door carefully making sure it didn't squeak, as she did as she could see the doorway leading to the shower.

She smirked as she spotted His clothing on the counter. She looked over to make sure that Sasuke could not see her as she grabbed his clothing and ran out of the room. Yes Revenge will be hers for now. She stuffed his clothing under her shirt making her stomach look bigger then it really was all she needed to do was keep her arm around her stomach then get to her locker and throw them in there. She made her way down the hall when about four hundred girls passed her like a stamped of wild animals. She smirked as she know where they were going. Boy was Sasuke going to have the time of his life. She got to her locker and stuffed his clothing into it and shut it tight.

She could hardly hold in her laughter as she went back to class where the mess she had left earlier was all ready cleaned up. She only came back to get her bag since the class was almost over and her and Sasuke's cat was put way. She looked at the clock as she notice that most of the girls in her class where looking at the clock with desperation. The bell rang and they all ran out. Sakura made her way to P.E. since it was her next class as she changed out of her clothing all most instantly as she notice that most of the girl population was gone.

"I wonder where they could be?' she said with a large smirk on her face as she sat down waiting. Mean while with Sasuke he couldn't believe his god forsaken luck. He was leaning against the door trying to jam it shut yet he was having a hard time since it was more then two hundred girls pushing to get in there with him. It was out of pure bloody luck that he got to the door before they barged in. He had heard the door open and went to check it out. All he had on him was a towel that was rapped around his waist and at the moment that was not going to help him out of this problem. The fact that he notice that his clothing where missing was his first clue that something was wrong. The second clue came when he heard something that sounded a lot like a stampede of wide animals coming his way. He braced the door all most instantly as he heard yelling of his name.

He had to keep that door closed for his life or he would most likely be raped by the girls outside the door. Who the hell would do something like this to him. Well the list was long but one Name was on the top of him his list. "Haruno." He growled as kept pushing the door back. That girl was going to pay as soon as he got out of there. That was a promise. Like about two hours later two cops and ten teachers they mange to get the girl under control and back to class in order to get Sasuke out of the bath room. Lucky for him they figured that someone must have stolen his cloths as they gave him something to ware. It was 12:45 and the Ice demon was ready to rip his target to shreds as the rumor spread all over the school that Sasuke was locked up in the bathroom naked.

His eyes spilled murder to anyone that would look at him directly. She was going to pay. She was going to pay dearly. He stormed to his next period and threw himself on the seat glaring at anything that move that was until our poor blond Idiot had to open his mouth.

" Sasuke-teme is it true that you where naked in the nurse shower room?" he asked as his face was right in front of the Uchiha's. With a movement unseen by the human eye Sasuke Punched Naruto sending him across the room. The energy flowing around him was deadly to say the lest even Naruto knew that but that was not going to stop him from opening his mouth again. "What the hell was that for Teme!" he yelled.

"Keep yelling and he might kill you." Sighed Shikamaru as he entered the room with Neji walking behind him.

"So Uchiha mind telling us what happen?" asked Neji as he sat down in his seat in front of Sasuke.

"None of your business." He hissed.

"Enough of this. Are we going to pull the prank or not Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru. Sasuke brought up his head remembering that the prank was today.

"Of course." He said

"It's 12:55. We've got five minutes to make it work." Said Neji.

"You guys know what to do. Make sure you guy don't make a sound." Said Sasuke as they all smiled to themselves.

"How troublesome." Said Shikamaru with a smirk. The four boys set off to work going four different directions. The only ones that had class together where Neji and Sasuke the other two had different classes. They really didn't need that much time for this part of their master plan. They all left the classrooms two minutes before the bell rang and took there time to get to class. They got to there seats and sat down as they waited for there victims to come. Speaking of the devils they came in. All four of them sitting in different rooms (with the exception of Neji and Sasuke.) All four smirking at the same moment as the girls entered there class room. They all walked right it the traps all of them not knowing what they where in for. Sasuke eyes where glued on Sakura as she went to her desk placing her bag on the ground.

Neji looked at Tenten as she talked to some girl as she too put down her things. Hinata was reading the board as she entered her class room as she placed her bag on her desk. Naruto smirked as his eyes glowed with happiness. Ino entered the room talking to some girl about hair products or something or another as she hovered over her desk while she talked. Shikamaru didn't bother to look over to the blond as he was fast asleep on his desk. Like a domino effect the first to fall victim of the demons curl joke was Hinata. She sat down without looking at her chair as she went on reading the board. It wasn't until she sat down that she came upon her mistake.

SQUISH. Was the sound that came from under her bum. She turned pale as her classmates looked over to her. She felt something squish on her bum and she dared not look. She was too frightened to look. Her classmates started to bite down laughter as it wasn't working to well. She knew that she had to know what she had sat on. She slowly got up not daring to look down when all classmates burst out laughing as she got the guts to look down. On her chair was what looking like chocolate pudding. Her face wet red as she screamed at the top of her lungs. He butt was full of chocolate pudding thanks to Naruto Uzumaki. And to top things off her uniform skirt was white. Out of all the rotten luck on earth. Her scream was heard down the hallway as Ino turned the direction the screaming was coming from. She shrugged his shoulders as she said good bye to the girl she was talking to and sat down on her desk. She sat there for a second when she felt wired for some odd reason. She tapped her pencil on her paper as the pencil flow out of her hand and rolled to the ground out of her reach. She sighed as she was about to get up when..

Rippp… she stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell was that. She felt a draft behind her legs as people started laughing their heads off. She quickly turned to see what was so funny when she saw that they where all staring at her. She looked at her sit only to see what was so funny. A perfect strip of her skirt was stuck on the chair. A perfect strip that was ripped off her white uniform skirt showing off her Miss piggy underwear. No wonder she felt a draft. Her face went bright red as she screamed and ran out of the room hands hiding the rip of her skirt. Shikamaru opened a lazy eye as he smirked when she rushed past him and out the hallway.

In the other room Tenten and Sakura had yet to sit down on their desk when a T.A. came into the room holding a slip of paper. Since their teacher was not there she just took to the person it belong to. Which in this case happen to be Sakura. She looked at the paper and grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Sasuke Cursed as he saw her leave. As He turned over to see what happen to Tenten. Tenten meanwhile finished talking to her friend when she sat down promptly on her desk chair. Neji Smirked when Tenten made a strange face and shrugged it off. Neji kept smirking as he watched her move about on her seat. Sasuke looked at Tenten wondering what the heck Neji had done to the girl when he saw that she started to move her legs a lot. Her face looked uncomfortable as her legs kept move a bit more as she brought her hand down her lap and itched her leg.

Sasuke Smirked along with Neji as he shock his head it an old trick but an affective one. Tenten looked more and more uncomfortable as her face as sweating slightly. That when their ever so Late teacher made his entrance.

" Yo." He said in a lazy tone and was about to explain why he was late when Tenten tackled him down on her way out of the class room itching her butt the whole way. The class was howling with laughter at her odd display as Kakashi was still sitting on the ground looking at the door where Tenten had left out of. "I guess I should be early next time." He muttered to himself when Sakura walked back into the class room. "Ah Sakura your late." Said Kakashi ( this man has no shame.)

"I was called over to the office for some papers." She told him as she held out the note.

"Alright take a seat Miss Haruno." Said Kakashi as he picked up himself off the floor. Sakura walked off to her seat as the demon was smirking like a madman. His eyes followed her as put down her bag on her desk. She sat down without looking to her mistake. She sat there for a second when she bolted back with an 'eep!' she gabbed her skirt from behind as her face went bright red.

"Miss. Haruno?" asked Kakashi with a lazy voice as he looked over to her. She was more pink then her hair as she tried to cover her butt with her hands.

"Some Baka" she said glaring over at Sasuke direction "Put cold water on my seat." She growled at the demon who was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Alright now people can't you behave for one day? Miss Haruno if you have as spear skirt somewhere you can go change. As for the prankster you can go to detention after school for the rest of the week." Said Kakashi as he looked over to Sasuke who give Kakashi the same bored look he gave everyone else. Sakura bit her lip since she had no other skirt she was already wearing her other skirt. The look on her face got Kakashi attention. "Something still wrong miss. Haruno?" asked Kakashi

"I don't have another skirt." She muttered as Neji held down his laugh. Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked again in his cocky way.

"Oh then that's a problem." Said Kakashi as he looked at her. "You can go to the nurse if you like." He offered.

"Can I?" she asked in pleading voice

"Sure why not but remember to come and get you homework later." He said only to find that Sakura had already was out of there. "Teenagers." Muttered Kakashi as he got to teaching. The demons in all three different rooms smirked they where a bit cheery with this one small prank on them but the worst was yet to come. They where not done with them yet. In the nurse office sat Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura all looking pissed as hell.

"What happen to you?" asked Ino was Sakura walked in the room.

"Demons." She hissed

"Same here." Said Ino

"It seems that we're the "butt" of their jokes now." Said Tenten as she itched hers.

"The Temes will pay." Said Sakura as she to sat down with the rest. "And their P.E. class is where it's going down." Whispered Sakura with smirk as the girl giggled and nodded their heads.


	7. War of the pranks

**War of the parnks**

* * *

Sakura was piss, and have a pissed off Sakura was never a good thing. Yet in the mist of her angry she had a wicked smile on her face one that looked to evil to be her own. She had to call home for a pair of skirts and her mom came rushing with them the second she hung up. The girls had all ready had other skirts at school so there was no worry about them. The nurse only looked at the girls when they came in. she shock her head as she had a feeling she was going to see a lot of them and demons that day. She sighed at the horrors ahead of her and walked off to her office.

The bell rang just as they got back to there classes grabbing her things she jumped ran to her next class which happen Divers ed( lets say she didn't do well in her test.) The teacher was as lazy or lazier then Shikamaru was and let the class do what ever there hearts wanted. It was almost to perfect in Sakura's mind. The demon's had P.E. next while Ino and Hinata had the class as well. Tenten though was the key to their master plan since she was The P.E. TA. How she got stuck with such a job don't ask it's to painful to go into. The clock on the wall stuck 1:05 telling Sakura it was time she left the class room.

" Mr. Johnson, can I got to the restroom?" She asked as he looked up from his desk.

" sure go ahead." He muttered putting his head back on he table and going to sleep. Sakura almost jumped out of her chair as she ran outside. The P.E class where still stretching outside which meant that they where lagging it. Her eyes scanned the row of students for her target. And there is was in all his damn glory. She glared at him as she walked to the nearest bathroom making sure not get any attention. She waited a good two minutes before she could hear the students making there way into the Gym. She got out of the bathroom and looked around to make sure that no one was around. See the cost was clear she ran over to the locker room where they where now empty. She knocked on the door as it opened and Tenten's head poked out of the door.

" Your late!" she told her

" They where still outside."

" come on lets hurry then." She told her as they got into locker room. Once they where done with there evil deeds both girls went back to what they where doing. Everyone knows that the Demons where the manliest men in the whole school but that was about to change.

" Come on Teme you know I beat you in basketball admit it!" said Naruto as he walked beside Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

" You must be blind the Naruto since I clearly won that game." Neji told Naruto in a confident voice.

" Basketball is troublesome." Shikamaru was input.

" Move it Youthful students! To the Youthful showers!" Yelled their gym teacher Gai as he ran ahead of them. All four boys looked at him with questionable looks on there handsome faces.

" That man is gay." Naruto pointed out.

" Tell me about it." Sighed Neji as he looked at Gai stop

" LEE!" he yelled

" Here we go again." Sighed Shikamaru.

"GAI-SENSEI!" yelled lee

" LEE!"

" GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" insert tidal wave here with ocean sunset.

" Does that man have an dignity left in him?" asked Neji as they sweat dropped at the hugging teacher and students.

" I don't think so." Said Naruto as he stated to walk to the locker rooms.

" We better get going or we'll be late for our next class." Said Sasuke for once in this whole conversation. ( AN: damn he's boring.) They got to the lockers and went off to shower like instructed only grabbing there towels along the way not even grabbing their stuff from the locker. Once done all of them had a towel wrapped around there lower body and walking over to their lockers which where getting a bit of attention. All four locker where one apart from each other but still close to each other. Each one was still shut but they looked like they would burst any second. Sasuke being the ring leader of this whole gang looked over to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"Should we open them?" asked Naruto as he looked at his locker with a worry eye.

"our clothing is in there." Shikamaru pointed out as he pointed to a sleeve of Naruto's uniform sticking out of the locker.

"It can't be that bad right?" asked Neji with a smirk

" Open them." Ordered Sasuke as each one went over to each locker look at them with a worried glace. Sasuke finished putting the combination on his lock when the locker spilled open along with three other lockers. Sasuke's impassive look turned to one of pure embarrassment and humiliation. All around him was the source of his humiliation. He looked to the side only to find a pissed off Neji a baffled Naruto and a twitching Shikamaru. The locker room around them burst into fits of laughter as the four teens stood there looking vivid at the items around them. Sasuke looked inside his locker to find a note dangling by a string. He grabbed it with much force and looked at it.

Hope you boys enjoy our presents.

-Angels

He clenched the note in his hand as he looked at the stuff around him. If events this morning didn't piss him off what just happen tipped the scale. Around him where plies of what looked like at first glance porn. At second glance you would see it was gay porn. You could see why Sasuke wants to rip anything that moved at the moment. Neji on the other hand well he had much more reason to want to murder. Out of his locker fell the thing that was most unmanly of things. Yes the dreaded Tampon only they where billions of them along with pans, bras and packets of birth control pills. Moving on to Naruto's locker well his was not as bad as Neji's but still bad out of his locker came out the whole collection of care bears all saying the same thing over and over. " We wuv you."

Why was the blond baffled you may ask it was because he thought he locked away his collection in his room not his locker. With Shikamaru we lets say he got the strangest thing the rest of them. So strange he started twitching at the sight. Around him where a bunch of cleaning supply and a note dangling form his locker.

P.S. Shikamaru you should really use your gift a lot more then rest seeing as you have a big problem with "it".

-Angels

The laughter of the boys in the locker room die out as soon as Sasuke turned promising murder to anyone that dared laugh. They all went silent almost instantly. He grabbed his real things from the locker and began to change. The demons followed his example as they change into there uniform. Pushing the things aside with his foot (roughly may I add) He stormed out of the locker room along with the rest of the demons as soon as they where out the laughter of the students broke out again. Sasuke grabbed tightly onto the book bag he was carrying as his knuckles went white.

"They will pay dearly for this humiliation." He hissed as he still had the note in his hands as they walked off. By the start of the next period the whole school knew what was in the demon's lockers. But the stupid one of the school that thought that they could get a few laugh in their faces only got Purple eyes, broken noses, and a few teeth out of place. In other words today was not a day to mess with the demons. Particularly the Ice demon who was in one hell of a mood. ( he was the one that dished out the broken noses and the teeth out of place.) He was really irritated and was all ready at his last class for the day which he so happen to have Sakura in. He found his anger boil as he looked at her. He had a feeling she had something to do with the prank that was pulled on him and the demons. After minutes of glare at her nonstop she turned around and glared back at him.

" don't you have anything else to glare at!" she hissed at him who only glared at her more deadly if possible.

" shut it Haruno." He hissed at her and looked back at his work on his desk.

" what are you that pissed off that some one won you in your own game?" mocked Sakura as she was now grinning at him. The mischief in her eye gleam as she looked at him.

" No one has yet to beat me." He hissed back at her

" Oh so the Gay porn that fell out your locker is yours after all then?" asked Sakura with a giant grin on her face as she rose a eyebrow at Sasuke.

" You did it didn't you?" he asked as his glare was back on Sakura.

" I didn't but I wished I had. At lest that way I would be teaching you a lesson." She told him.

" I will destroy the so called angels then I'm coming after you Sa-ku-ra." He said her name slowly making sure to make it sound spin chilling. He saw her shiver as he smirked and looked back at his work. The words that Sasuke had said still rebounded in her head. "I will destroy the so called Angels then I'm coming after you." Sakura looked at her paper as she could not concentrate on it. _**Oh shit I'm so dead!**_


	8. The fun time that is Detention

_**I don't and never will own the manga or Anime Naruto. Why? Because the world is evil.**_

_**The fun time that is detention.**_

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and the students fled the school faster then a pack of rats getting off a sinking ship. Sakura sighed as she looked ahead of her. Sasuke growled in utter irritation. They both walked over to their punishment for their actions earlier that day. Sasuke glared at the girl in front of him as he shoved his hands feather into his pockets. He by far had more detentions then the girl in front of him. He would have to change that. He wasn't going to get punished for punishing her! He was going to make sure that she went down with him. (What an ego.) He was sure that she had been the one that did that to his locker and the incident that morning in the nurse bathroom. Both times he had seen her last before something like that happen.

/Flashback/

_Sasuke was stretching his arm as he tried to block out Naruto who was bugging Neji and himself about the plan. It was pain to listen and try to explain anything to the blond. He looked at the instructor at the front when he notices pink hair bobbing behind the instructor. He saw her from the corner of his eye glaring at him he smirked as he went back to what he was doing as he looked over to side as Neji looked very pleased and Naruto was on ground with a basketball size lump on his head. _

_/End flashback/_

Now that Sasuke thought about it he had a feeling someone got into the bathroom with him at the nurse office but he shrugged that off as something unimportant but when he put two and two together Sakura had been guilty both times. Not to mention there were similarities with the things that where inside the lockers that seem to match the article that Sakura and her friends wrote. The more he pondered the more he would glare at Sakura the more he wanted revenge on her. They got to the class room where they where to serve their punishment. Kakashi happened to be the unlucky teacher that got to keep watch over them.

"Take a seat and preferably far away from each other." Sighed Kakashi as he picked up his make out tactics and began to read. Sakura sat on the front of the class room on the right side while Sasuke sat on the left side. He cursed everything and anything that moved as he sat on his desk he know that his work load would had doubled by now at the office and Itachi will with out a doubt want him to finish it tonight. He remembered his brother offer from earlier that day but pushed it aside. Right now he had to figure a way to get Haruno in trouble. What was his addiction with girl he didn't know but he just loved to piss her off. It made him feel better for some odd reason. True he once called her friend once but that was back when they where what 7? After that they began this hate relationship if you want to call it that. He would pick on her and she would explode on him.

It was some what entreating watching her brow wrinkle as her jade eyes would narrow and try to glare at him. It was useless since it would only make him laugh at her. It was strange. He looked out the window to his side as he saw a boy at the trunk of a large willow tree. He smirked as he remembers that one boy was mainly the reason he got a hold of Sakura's dairy.

/Flashback(again)/

_Sasuke was walking in the hallway after he had delivered a note to some student it was his T.A. class and he still had like 40 more notes to take. He was not really one to hurry and do his job. He took his time and walked the hallways like he owned them. (Which was not far off since his parents did own the school.) He heard a noise come from the hall one of a locker rattling as he looked around to make sure that no one was around and walked to the source of the noise._

"_Yes!" came the whisper of victory of a boy who managed to open the locker he was desperately trying to open. Sasuke looked at him as he know that locker belong to none other the Haruno Sakura so naturally he was drawn to the event that was going on in front of him. "Yes! Here it is!" said boy as he pulled out the pink book out of the locker. " Now I will know who Sakura loves!" said the boy as he tried to open it as he seem to fail to notice the lock on the book Sasuke rolled his eyes at he's wild attempts to open the book. He made himself noticeable as he cleared his throat. The boy turned around and had one look at Sasuke and dropped the book instantly. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the guy as it seem to scared the living crude out of him as he ran like there was no tomorrow._

_Sasuke looked at the open locker and the book that was on the ground he picked it up and was about to put it back inside the locker when his demon side got a sinister idea as he closed the locker and took the book with him. _

_/ end flashback/_

He sat there thinking back at that time and now. She had mange to embarrass him so horribly that day. With that kick she gave him he would be lucky to have children. He pushed the thought aside as he looked at his teacher who was reading his porn like a child that was given a candy. That man was too easy to entertain. He looked around the room to see if any other people had gotten detention and found only a few others, among them was Kiba, and surprising Choji. Kiba he could understand but Choji? Mr. make nice with everyone Choji? A thought came to him that maybe someone must had the gull to call him fat again that might explain why he was in there. Then his eyes drift off to the right side of the room to find Sakura glaring holes at the wall. He looked back at Kakashi who was reading his porn with out the intention to look up anytime soon.

He smirked as he took a small pebble that was on the window next to him. He looked around to make sure no one was watching when he chucked the small pebble at Sakura Hitting her on the head making her winch in pain as Sasuke had turned around to look at the window before she turn around the room to see who had thrown the rock at her. Her eyes fell on Sasuke as she glared at him as he turned around with a bored looked on his face.

"What?" he mouthed to her as she glared at him.

"You throw that rock at me!" she mouthed back to him.

"If you want my attention so badly Haruno try coming up with something better." He mouthed to her as there was some sinkers form the back of the room that belonged to Kiba. Kakashi looked up for his reading book. Sakura was fuming and Sasuke was smirking as he looked out the window. The punishment went on for 35 more minutes before Kakashi spoke up.

"You guys can take your bathroom break now." He said as he looked at Kiba who was looking like he was going to pee himself anytime soon. He was the first to run out to the bathroom as Choji followed shortly after. Sasuke got up as well just so that his legs won't get numb from sitting on the chair all day. He walked out of the classroom as Sakura glared at him as he left the room. She then shortly after left the room as well. Sasuke was in the hallway for a bit just taking his time before he had to go back to hell. He was walking for a bit when he stopped in front of the stairs and then looked behind him to find Sakura coming down the said hallway.

"What are you stalking me?" asked Sasuke in his cocky voice knowing that he had pissed her off. She went right up to him and poked his chest.

"I know you throw that rock on me." She told him as he could see a red mark where the rock had hit her head which was humors. He looked at her with that bored look of his as if saying 'prove it.' "I know you did it Uchiha!" she said to him pushing him again. He was going closer to the stairs as he noticed it.

"What are you trying to murder me now?" he asked as he looked at her and held his guard up just in case she said yes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked only to get interrupted by a running like crazy Kiba.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled as he ran like a mad man past them. They both look at him go. Then a boom sound coming form the end of the hall as they both looked over to find a pissed off Choji.

"I'M NOT FAT! JUST BIG BONE!" he yelled as he went after Kiba who was the idiot that called him fat.

"I'm goanna DIE!" Kiba yelled as he ran faster.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Choji yelled as he ran after Kiba like a mad bull that had just seen red.

"MOMMY!" yelled Kiba as he looked behind him with waterfall tears running down his chin. Choji was coming down the hallway so damn fast that Sasuke only looked at him go not noticing at all how close he was to the steps and not noticing that Sakura had moved back in case Choji ran her over only to her mistake as she took a step to much. It felt like slow motion as she felt the ground behind her leave her. She was plummeting downward as she quickly grabbed onto the nearest thing to her.

Sasuke was looking at Choji go when he felt a tug on his shirt jerking him backwards towards the stairs. He then notice a hand on his uniform as he followed it to belong to freaked out Sakura who was falling down the stairs dragging him along for the ride. He wasn't able to grab on to anything or hold his ground for that matter as he to fell down the stairs.

Boom! Crash! Thunk! Bang! Meow. (WTF?)

"Ow…." Was heard from one of the two teens that where now at the bottom of the stairs. The best was saved for Sasuke as he got to be the shield of Sakura's fall so you might say he cushioned her fall. He was now on the bottom steps with Sakura right on top of him. Why was it that when ever he was around this women he would end up in pain? His back cried out in agony as he found it really hard to move about epically his head. He was stuck. His hair was stuck on something. He wanted to get up but he was pined by none other then Sakura. Her head hit the ground front of her knocking her out. Sasuke opened his eyes only to find what was keeping his head from moving. Now a normal guy would enjoy his situation but Sasuke was not normal and not a perv. Panicking he tried to move her womanhood way form his face. Yes, it was that. That was keeping his head form moving. Sasuke Uchiha was stuck between Sakura Haruno breasts.

Never in his life did he fell like he wanted to earth it's self to swallow him like now. He felt a red blush creep up to his face. Yes the all might Sasuke Uchiha was blushing. Even though it might be the size of a micro but he was still blushing. Anyone walking around might think that their position suggest something else. Yet the Young Uchiha was not that way. It was all an honest mistake and well not so honest since Sakura did use his like a pillow. Now she was not moving and he was in a state of some what panic as he tired to get her off by pushing her, pulling his pretty raven locks along the way. Yet to all of his tries he could not move her one inch.

He felt his breath somehow get harder to come by as all he had on his line of vision was soft rich skin. He knew he had only one choice and it was not looking to good for him. He just hope to any god at this point that no one would come into the hallway while did such act. He grabbed onto her waist slightly and pulled her to the side and rolled over on top of her. He removed his hands instantly and got his head out of the position pulling his pretty hair that was now stuck on a button on Sakura's shirt. He started to breathe a little uneven. It was not hard work mind you but it was after all a strange position to be in.

He looked down to Sakura's face as he could see where she had hit the ground. There was a large bump form on her forehead as he bent down a bit to look over her face when she started to groan as she started to wake up. Sasuke being an idiot for the moment looked at her lift her head extremely fast and Bam! His head flew backwards from impact with Sakura's as she fainted instantly again. Now this is really getting just a tad bit ridicules. First his back boy was that painful, now his head? What next he thought miserably only to rethink his ranting considering himself lucky she hadn't kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. So here he was again with a passed out Sakura maybe he should be thankful she didn't puke on him this time. He let out a long sigh before he stood up and looked at her. He could leave her there as a revenge for using him a as a pillow but Choji and Kiba might blab that they saw him around her before they had the humpy dumpy trip down the stairs.

He wasn't a complete jerk just yet, mind you but he was so close it was almost scary. Growling in frustration for the second time that day he bent down and picked Sakura off the floor. The said child hung limply from his arm as he looked down at her only to catch a glimpse of her shirt that was slightly open. A red hue formed on his pale checks as he tried to put the thought out of his head. He carried her all the way to the nurse office with his back screaming in pain as he walked in once again startling the nurse. This time she had just put some Jelly beans in her mouth only to let them fall right to the ground. Some one Please tell the Devil that Hell has frozen over for the second time that day.

"You two Again?" asked the nurse baffled that Sasuke was yet again in her office. Sasuke just gave a cold stare at the women as she flinch at the young Uchiha. Sasuke already knew what to do and drop Sakura on the bed he had done earlier. (Just as rough as before too.) Sakura groaned in pain as she woke up and looked at the Uchiha who was glaring daggers at her. She looked over to him to see his clothing was ruffled and out of the perfect place as he kept it. His raven locks where messy and there was a rather large bump on his forehead. She winced in pain as she felt her own forehead in pain as she laid still. The Nurse went to both of them and sighed sadly. This was the third time Sakura was at the Nurse. For Sasuke it was his second time in the whole year.

Fixing them up as much as she could they where scouted out of the nurse office to go back to detention where Kakashi was no doubt be waiting for them.

"Oh, I see that you two came at last." Kakashi said smiling under his mask as he looked over to the two teens that where now coming into his class room, both of them with a bandage around their heads. Both looked inked at the fact that they had share the same room and breathe the same air for that matter. Glaring at each other they went off to their own seats on opposite sides of the room. Sasuke was in bloody agony from the fall as he acted like it didn't matter and he was perfect. Sakura was indeed perfect seeing as she used Sasuke as a pillow. They let out a sigh at the same time not knowing that they were doing the same thing as Sasuke looked out the window again. Sakura put her head down and slept of a while since she still had a while before she was released from her prison.

Tick, tick, tick….

That bloody clock was driving Sakura insane.

Tick, Tick, Tick….

Sasuke was twitching out of anger.

Tick, tick, tick…..

Kakashi was reading his porn.

Tick, tick, tick…

Kiba did it again.

"I'm going to kill you this time for sure!" yelled Choji as he went at Kiba who ran up to Kakashi and clanged on to him for dear life. Like a cat that was told it needs a bath he sank his claws into Kakashi's skin. Kakashi stood up as he had Kiba cling to his leg as he looked down.

"You guys can go now." He said not wanting to be part of this madness any longer. Kiba ran for his dear life yet again out the door but this time Sasuke and Sakura made sure to let Choji out before they got up. They walked up to the door as Sasuke came behind Sakura. Sakura had her head in the air as Sasuke took advantage and tripped her. She fell flat in her face as she growled at the floor.

"Klutz." He told her only to piss her off. She grabbed his leg and throws him on the ground to bad that's what Sasuke wanted.

"Miss. Haruno Detention for the rest of the week." Said Kakashi form his desk.

"I hate you…" she hissed at him.

"I will make your life hell, Angel." He hissed as he got up. Sakura took a sharp inhale as she looked at him go down the hall.

"How did he…." Were the only words that Sakura could say.


	9. Secretshhhh

_**Secret…shhh..**_

* * *

"Are you sure? I mean he could have just said that to see if you gave him some sort of reaction." Tenten tried to convince a frantic Sakura.

"It could be that, but he sounded so sure." Sakura argued.

"This spells trouble." Said Ino

"No kidding. We need some sort of back up plan or something." Sakura muttered as she looked at the ground.

"Well, we could pay someone to pretend to be us." Muttered Ino

"That won't work." Said Hinata

"Why?" asked Ino

"We would be double crossed." Tenten pointed out as she sat one floor.

"Then this is hard!" whined Ino.

"No one said it would be easy." Tenten muttered as she thought about her options.

"Well angels what the hell do we do?" asked Sakura in a bored voice.

"You've got me." Said Ino as she stretched out and thought of there options. "Well Sakura can say yes to Itachi's offer. That way she can watch out for the Uchiha."

"I think I've had enough of Uchiha for one flipping day Thank you." Muttered Sakura

"That would arise some suspecting out of the Uchiha."

"What if we took off supports?" asked Hinata.

"Supports?" asked all three of them.

"What are saying that we dived them like most likely planed to do with us?"

"Well there's an idea, but that means we have to do something pretty drastic like…"

"Dating them." Said Ino in disgust

"I'm not that desperate!" yelled Sakura

"Nor am I. Well leave that for as if all else fails plan." Tenten said as she shivered.

"That's not what I a meant you know." Hinata pointed out. This got their attention.

"Then what did you mean?" asked Ino as she inched closer to hear.

"We write an article." Hinata said with a small smile on her lips. They had never seen the evil side to Hinata but they where liking it. (An: admit it Hinata has to have a dark side.) They listen to the newest plan to destroy the demons as somewhere over the rainbow…opps wrong story. Across town four teens sat in the living room of the Nara home.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as they had made a list of all the people that might hate them. They had about half the bloody school on the list.

"This is hopeless Teme! There are tons of people that could be the so call Angels." Naruto yelled as he hit his head on the table. Sasuke was looking at the long list that each of them made looking for something anything that might give him a clue to who the Angels were. He had been bluffing when he call Sakura an Angel just to see what reaction she got. The reaction he got suggested that she might be one of them or at lest know who they where. Now the question is who '_**they**_' are.

"Uchiha, what are you looking for?"

"Four names." He told Neji as he looked over to him.

"Four Names?" asked Naruto as he looked over to Sasuke.

"You're looking for their names aren't you?" asked Shikamaru.

"If they're here they're a problem." Sasuke muttered.

"There are only three names on the list and one is missing."

"What the HELL are you talking about Teme!" Naruto asked/yelled only to get hit the head by Neji.

"He's looking for Sakura and her friends on our lists."

"Oh why them?" asked Naruto as Neji whacked him again with a book he found this time. "OW! What the hell Neji!"

"They wrote that article about us and don't you find it a little too much of a coincidence that the angels appear right after they break up?" asked Neji

"Um, no." said Naruto this time it was not Neji who hit him but Shikamaru. He throws a shoe at him. "OW! What the heck wrong with you Shikamaru!"

"Naruto you're an Idiot." Neji muttered. Sasuke had a red pen as he circled a few names off list, one by one who could be suspects. When he was done he dropped the list. Now it was only a matter of a process of elimination

"I don't think any respectable guy would call themselves Angels." Neji remarked, so that took out about half the list well all most all of it. There where only few girls.

Shikamaru started to list them off.

"Mimi?"

"Nope, too much of an idiot like Naruto." Neji stated.

"Karin?"

"Too much of a fan girl." Said Sasuke ( An: I really loath that character in the manga. And I rarely dislike anyone this much. So I may bash her later hehe.)

"Suki?"

"Too girly girl won't lift a finger if she has to." Naruto spoke up. "Hey! What do you mean like me Neji!" yelled Naruto. (An: boy he is slow today.)

"Yuki?"

"To naive to even know how to play a tick." Neji pointed out as Shikamaru crossed of the names they didn't think where angels.

"How would you know Neji?" asked Naruto.

"I dated half of them." He told him. ( AN again sorry last one: Neji is what you call a payer can you tell?)

"Gin?"

"Who?" Naruto asked as he looked confused as he looked them

"She's "the none violent type" but thanks to Uchiha last week who the hell know now." Said Neji.

"So she's a suspect?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, she could be one." Said Neji

"Tenten."

"She trouble that much I know." Neji growled as he rubbed his sore check that Tenten slapped four times that day.

"Okay Tenten could be another.

"Rena?"

"Nope."

"Rika?"

"Maybe Naruto throw her down the stairs last week." Said Neji as he looked over where Naruto was sitting who was yelling it was an accident. Yet to his side was Sasuke with a blank look on his face and a red hue appearing on it. He looked to be on how own little world as the hue on his face got even more bright red.

"Hey! Sasuke TEME! ERATH TO TEME!" said Naruto as he waved his hand in front of Sasuke who only meet his fist sending Naruto across the room.

"Okay back to the list." Shikamaru muttered ignoring that Naruto had been sent fly beside him. "Sakura?"

"She one of them." Sasuke said automatically.

"Damn teme it's almost like you want her to be one." Said Naruto "AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!" yelled Naruto as he got a book thrown at him. It was not his day today was it?

"Moving on….Karri?"

"She moved for school." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his sore head. "Yuna?" asked Naruto as he now called out the names fewer dangers for him that way.

"She's known for getting even and since both Neji and Sasuke both dejected her she might be a prime subject." Shikamaru pointed out with a lazy sigh.

" You forgot to add the fact that you humiliated her when you pointed out that she had gotten the information wrong and that she was feeding the class a bunch of bull." Said Neji as Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Kayo?"

"Nope."

"Ino?"

"The women's evil enough and she seem to be the only one that would name herself angel." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"So far how many on the list?" asked Neji.

"Um, let see…Gin, Tenten, Rika, Sakura, Yuna, and Ino." Shikamaru sighed out as he sat there looking at them.

"Even if we have names how are we going to find out which one of them are the real Angels?" asked Naruto for the first time saying something smart.

"I think for once the moron actually said a smart thing. How will we find out without arousing supposition?" Neji asked as well.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. Again, not his day at all.

"In the game of chess one waits for an opponent to make a move and since the so call Angels made a move and we where left like brainless idiots to take their punishment I say we make a move of our own." Shikamaru explained as they all looked at him.

"Shikamaru's getting chess wise which means something up his sleeve." Neji said as he smirked at Shikamaru.

"There is one way to find who these so call Angels are. Yet it will involve a high price to pay."

"And what would that be?" asked Neji

"Our reputations." Said Shikamaru as the three boys looked at him. They didn't want to throw away there reputation just like that. They worked so hard to get them where they are now. "But if we play our cards right it will be well worth it and the Angels will be history." The boys smiled as they looked at each other they could take that risk if it meant the end of the Angels they would take the chance.

"What are we doing exactly?" asked Naruto.

"We're going to catch an Angel." Sasuke told them with an evil smirk.

NEXT DAY

The bell rang the hallway were what you call in a frenzy. All the students were running franticly to get to class. Sakura was in a meeting for the school paper. She had just finished downloading the article the Angels wrote. The paper was about to be printed out and with the giant head line that made the newspaper editor become overcome with happiness.

"I can't believe that you got this article Sakura the whole schools going to be in an uproar after they see this." Sato said as he gushed over the article.

"I just hope the demons don't go picking on me again." She said sarcastically. She was frightened out of her mind if the Demon found out who she was but that was not going to stop her. This article should throw off all suppositions.

"To think the new rivals of the Demons are all boys!"

"Yea to think huh?" smiled Sakura as she looked at the paper. She knew that she had to get to class but, she wanted to saver the moment that she was still alive. Even if it was just for a second more she prolonged to face the wrath of the Ice demon. "I'm off to class I got dissections today." She smiled painfully knowing that she had to share the same room with the Uchiha.

"Well here take this stack with you." the editor said as he gave it to Sakura.

"Thanks." She muttered as she walked out of class. She walked really but I mean really slowly to her class room as the smell of dead cat came to her nose. She held the need to vomit as she walked into the classroom.

"Ah! Sakura please come in!" said the teacher from one of the tables that held one of dead felines

"Sorry I'm late I had to work on the paper this morning." Sakura told her as she brought the paper to the teacher.

"Its fine let me have that while you go get ready to dissect." Sakura smiled as she went over to get her safety things. "Class the newspaper is right over here if you wish to read it!" said the teacher as the class shifted and some went for the newspaper. Sakura got to her desk as she glared at Sasuke.

"Haruno."

"Uchiha." They glared at each other when a sudden out burst came over the class as more students went over to get a newspaper. Sasuke's eyes shifted over to the stack which was getting smaller by the second. Some students stop doing there work all together. Sakura pretended not to care as she pined down some organs on the cat.

"Oh my god, what guts!"

"Holy crap they are really planning to go though with it all the way!"

"The demons won't stand a chance!"

"No way, the Demon will cream them."

"The Demon's won't lose."

"They already lost one round agents them you know." The chatter of the students kept rising as the teacher came back to see what was the matter.

"Hey! What is going on here?" she yelled over the loud students. They looked over to her as Sasuke was now putting full attention on the matter.

"The Demon's were given a dead line!" said one of the more exited students.

"What are you talking about child?"

"On the newspaper! The Angels have challenged the Demons!"

"What!" asked the teacher as she took one of the newspaper form the student and read it herself. She looked shocked none the less as she looked over to Sasuke who had an impassive look on his face. "Looks like you demons are going down after all." She told him half smiling as she put the newspaper down. The Headline read:

THE RAIN OF TERROR IS OVER THE DEMONS ARE GOING DOWN…

And I leave you there dear reader in a most unsatisfying chiffy! If you want the next chapter I want to have at lest 5 reviews! Gomen if I'm asking too much out of you guys but I want to know your thoughts on the story.

NEXT CHAPTER:_ THE DEMONS STIKE BACK._

_Preview…_

"_We accept the challenge." Sasuke said in bored tone._

"_Well won't this be fun." She smiled as she went on with the rest of the class._

"_Sleep tight little Angel." He said as he got up and looked at the sleeping girl._


	10. The Demons strike back

**The demon's strike back…..**

* * *

Everyone in the room was silent. All the attention glued on the Uchiha. He picked up the paper and sat down on his desk as he read it out loud.

"The rain of Terror is over the demons are going down…" he read in his bored voice as he looked at the paper. The article went:

This is the lines used by the organization of students calling themselves the Angels. This morning the article was delivered to the newspaper asking we print this as special request.

_"Good morning to all the students reading this newspaper, my name is Kyo I am one of the members of the Angels. For the last four years this school has been terrorized by a band of four guys that think themselves as gods. I and my fellow angels have decided to put a stop to this. I Kyo leader of the Angels challenge the Demons. For I know that they will be looking for us I will spar you the trouble and tell you our Names. You all know that my Name is Kyo while the rest of the angels you don't know. My fellow angels are Kai, Zaku, and Haden._

_Some of you maybe wondering why we would chose to name ourselves Angels the answer is very simple really. Angels defined in the dictionary are the right hand of God while Demons are the right had of the Devil. Seeing as the Demons choose to be troublemakers we chose to be the ones to stop them. We are giving the demons a deadline of the end of this week to surrender or face the consequences. We have showed you that we mean business and that we will make your life a living hell if you refuse to give up your ways in the end of the week._

_We all so admit to the pranks that were pulled on you the day before. And will too admit to the pranks that are yet to come. Demons your days are numbered and your chances of survival are small. I want you to know that I will have some sympathy with you and leave you alone for today, but only for today so that you have time to think of your actions and the way you're going to surrendered._

_-The Angels_

This is the letter that was sent to us this morning. Well there is much to be said for this one letter. Since now we know that the Demon boys have to go against the Angel boys. This fight is about to get good. Our very own Sakura Haruno will be keeping a watch over this exciting fighting between the Demons and Angels. Next issue will tell you the response of the Demons to the Angels keep in touch!" Sasuke finished reading out loud as he put down the paper the whole class looked at him as he turned over to Sakura.

"You want my response now or do I make an appointment?" He asked.

"What is your response Uchiha?" Sakura asked as she pined down the organs on the cat. Then she stopped what she was doing when she heard something. Something she and the entire classroom didn't expect to hear come out of him. He was laughing. He laughed the types of laughs that would make your skin crawl. It was an evil laughter alright it was so evil that the whole room looked at him. The teacher didn't even try to stop him. He controlled himself as he put a hand to his stomach and looked at Sakura. His eyes gleamed with an evil spark in them.

"Print this in your little newspaper, we accept their ridicules challenge. By the end of this week the Angels will learn not to mess with Demons or they might end up getting their wings clipped." He said as he stabbed a pin into the cat organs. The class whimpered a bit as they looked at the actions the Uchiha did as they backed away.

"Do as you will Uchiha, I just hope that these angels beat the living shit out of you." Said Sakura as the whole class gasped the teacher didn't even say anything. (Too sucked into the drama that was going on.)

"You seem to know a lot about these angels Haruno." He said with smirk on his face.

"I'm the reporter I should know." She told him.

"Hn." He said as he looked at the clock they still had lots of time. The class went back to what they where doing eventually after then finished gawking a Sasuke and Sakura who where having a glare down and stabbing the poor dead cat with pins. (Poor thing not even dead is he spared.) The Teacher told them to put their dead felines back in their boxes 5 minutes before the bell rang as they did as they were told. Sasuke kept a close eye on Sakura as he found it all to interesting that she seem to be there all the time that the demons where attacked and she had contact with the Angels some how.

Today was when their plan would be played out. It would make them look like the bad guys but it would also reveal who the Angels were. He looked at her put her stuff away as smirk formed on his lips. You would think that Sakura would notice the smirk he was giving her. He would find out today if she was one of them for sure. Right before lunch in fact. The bell rang and he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room without giving a second glance back. He made his way to his locker where Shikamaru was waiting.

"Did you read it?" he asked as Sasuke pulled some books out of his locker.

"How couldn't I? I got the reporter in front of me in class." He told him in clam voice.

"The targets we choose today they seem to know nothing according to Neji and Naruto but I don't buy it." Shikamaru said as he looked at the hall.

"Why?" Sasuke as he looked over to the direction he was looking at. Ino was standing with a group of Sasuke's fan girls talking about how the Angels where going to beat the live crude out of the Demons and they would argue that the Demons would win.

"Since the angels appeared she's done nothing but protect them and say they are the best thing that came around." He told Sasuke as he closed his locker.

"Your point?" he asked as they passed Ino.

"She never talks about anyone else like a god if it wasn't referring to herself." He told him.

"Maybe she has a thing for one of the angels." Commented Sasuke as he side glanced at Shikamaru who had a blank look on his face telling Sasuke that he hit a soft spot.

"She would not look at a guy while there's a mirror in front of her." Shikamaru growled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hn." They got to class and sat down. The class was looking at them pointing and whispering to each other like crazy little bunch.

"Hey Demons!" said a boy with unruly red hair. Shikamaru looked up at the guy in lazy way. "I heard they're going to beat the live curd out of you guys. I have a bet going so do lose horribly so I could collect!" he yelled with a cocky grin on his face.

"Really how much did you wager?" asked Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

"200 on you guys losing."

"Really now?" came Sasuke voice. It was cold cool and collected and sent shivers down the guys back. A smirk spread on Sasuke's face as he looked at him. "Have I seen you before?" he asked with a cocky voice. "I know I would normally try to forget a face as ugly such as yours but something about your face seems very familiar." He said as smirk on his face got wider. It was a warning to any one that when the Uchiha smirked it was dangerous. The guy went slight pink with embarrassment as he lowered himself so the Uchiha could not see him. The class snickered at the Uchiha's comments as the teacher got in making them all go quite.

"All right settle down. Everyone take your seats already." She sat on the desk and looked at the class. "Uchiha and Nara." She said as she looked at the back of the room for them. They looked up bored at the women as she seems some what bubbly. "So what are you guys doing about the newspaper article?" she asked she was about the only teacher that like the Demon's mischief when it was not directed at her.

"We accepted the challenge." Sasuke said in bored tone.

"Well won't this be fun." She smiled as she went on with the rest of the class. All through out the class no one was paying attention it was economics no one ever paid any attention. Sasuke tapped his pencil on the note book in front of him as he looked to be spacing off. Meanwhile the demon's plans were already being taken care of by Naruto and Neji.

"Why the hell did I get stuck with this job?" hissed Naruto as Neji held the urge to laugh out loud.

"We drew straws remember?" said Neji as he couldn't keep up a striate face.

"Shut up Neji." Hissed Naruto which made Neji just laugh his ass off.

"Don't say that you're going to make me pop a gut just laughing at you."

"Who stupid Idea was this anyway?!" asked Naruto angrily as he stormed around the bath room.

"Oh god! Stop it!" said Neji with tears in his eyes as he looked at Naruto. Why the hell was he laughing so much well, for one Naruto was roaming the bathroom like a crazed man on a sugar high as he muttered or should I say _**she**_ growled curse at Neji. Why would Neji not laugh at Naruto? He was wearing a long brown haired wig that was messy from his struggling while he had on one of the girls uniforms which was really tight on his stomach as it cutting circulation to his legs which for a girl where quite hairy. He kept falling over his shoes as he couldn't stand strait. He had a bright red lip stick on his lips and bright pink eye shadow over his now brown eyes. His shirt was filled with two oranges to pass off his as breast which only made them look like something had just die inside his shirt and stayed there.

Neji grabbed onto the sink in the bath room as what he was seeing was above all priceless. He wished he could stop laughing but it was way to much his stomach was giving out.

"When Shikamaru said our reputations would be dragged I didn't think he would mean this." Muttered Naruto

"A little higher pitched MINA." Neji gasped between laughs

"Why didn't you do this Neji? You look more like a girl then I do!" he growled

"I'm not stupid." He told him and laughed again.

"Ah! Let's get this thing over with!" said Naruto as he straiten up his hair. Once satisfied he looked in the mirror and adjusted his boobs. "I look hot and you know it Neji." He said as Neji had another laugh attack. Once he was done with that he walked out of the bathroom with Naruto as they sneaked around in the hallway. Naruto stopped all the sudden and looked over at Neji with a fearful face. "Neji?"

"What?" he asked as he looked at Naruto who looked troubled.

"Does my butt look big in this skirt?" he asked with big innocent eyes. Neji slapped his forehead as he muttered a string of curse as he bonked Naruto and made him walk down the wall. Naruto wobbled as he tired to stand right but an odd angle on the ground and bam! He fell on his face as his flipped his skirt gives Neji a view he didn't wish to have.

"AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" said Neji as he covered his eyes as he tired to get out the vision of Naruto in Hello kitty panties. Yet they seem to burn his irises as he ran down the hallway past Sasuke class room. Sasuke looked over to the window just in time to see Neji pass by looking really green in the face. He sighed as he rose up and went to the teacher's desk and left his assignment.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He informed as the teacher nodded as he walked out. He looked around. He found Naruto on the floor rubbing his now brunette head. Sasuke twitched slightly as he looked at him. A smirk tugged at his lips as he looked at the moron. He reached in to his pocket and took out a black flip phone and snapped a shot of Naruto.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL TEME!" yelled Naruto as Neji came back looking a little pale as Sasuke looked at him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked a little out of breath.

"I saw you running down the hall something happen?" asked Sasuke.

"I saw something that will hunt me for the rest my life." He said with a shudder.

"Like Naruto is not good enough to frighten for the rest of your life." Sasuke said with amused smirk.

"Oh believe me he frighten me in way you would never imagine." Said Neji getting slightly green again.

"I don't want to know." Sasuke said "did you get them at lest?" asked Sasuke.

"Not yet we where about to when Naruto flash me his fenniest underwear." Neji muttered looking like he was going to puke again.

"I didn't want to know. It looks like this isn't going to work." Sasuke said looking at him as he looked down the hallway to both sides. When he found a fellow student in the hallway. It was a girl. "Neji, do you feel up to a challenge?" asked Sasuke as Neji looked at him.

"What type of challenge?" he asked as Sasuke moved his head over to the girl that was getting something out of her locker. He smirked along with Sasuke and both made there way over to the girl.

"Hey! Aren't you guys going to help me?" yelled Naruto but they where gone. They got over to the girl and talked to her. Her face turned a bright red as she looked over form Sasuke to Neji as they cornered her. About two minutes later the girl walked with two notes in her hand. Sasuke smirked as he watched her go as he shook hands with Neji.

"It seems you win again Hyuga." He said

"Any time Uchiha." He said though he was still a little green.

"I'm off get them to the place we arranged." Sasuke said as he walked back to class. Naruto took off his shoes and ran over to Neji who was waiting.

"You better be ready brainless wonder." Said Neji as he looked over to Naruto he was eating one of his boobs. He saw the door open as they both scrambled to get to the place they should be. They heard conversation of two girls as they walked over to the door.

"Why do you think they called us?"

"I don't know but I haven't done anything!" said the second voice. They where walking close to where Neji and Naruto where hiding when Neji gave Naruto a look and he nodded. The girls had just passed the place where they where hiding as Neji slipped out and walked right behind the first one. He hit a pressure point on the back of her head as she started to drop when grabbed her and placed her gently on the ground.

"Gin-san are you listening to me?" the other girl called when Neji hit the pressure point on her neck just as she turned around to look at Gin to find her already on the ground. All went fuzzy and she fell to sleep. Under her shirt fell out a chin the held two silver angel wings on it. He bent down and looked at it closely as he could make out the words Angels sleep and forest.

"Sleep tight little Angel." He said as he got up and looked at the girl. "Naruto, we got one." He told him as He picked up the other girl as Neji did the same.


	11. Playing the Part

**Playing the Part **

My head was spinning why I didn't really know but if I found out boy was something or someone was going to be in pain, lots of it. I will make sure that I stab it with all the weapons in my possession till there's only a bloody corpse! I looked around it was an empty classroom someone was sitting in front of me, she seems to be a prisoner too as she was tied up with rope around her arms, legs and middle. I soon found out that I was in the same position. Who the hell thought it smart to kidnap me was brain damage. I moved around a bit as the person in front of me turned her head slightly towards me.

"I wouldn't do that. The ropes only get tighter if you struggle." She said in cool and cold voice.

"Gin? Is that you?" I asked since I would know who that was in heart beat. It was Gin a girl in my class. Why is she different from the rest of the class that I might remember her? Well she does stand out a bit with her silver hair and red bangs and silver eyes. Yes she stood out quite a bit. Yet she was always quiet and never spoke unless need to.

"It seems someone is after the so call angels and thinks we might be one of them." She told me as my blood ran cold for a second. One of the Angels crap! I should have guess this would happen. I had to get out of here and fast. I moved about yet like Gin had told me the more I tired the tighter the ropes got.

"How long have we been in here Gin?" I asked as I could only see her outline in front of me.

"I don't know I just woke up a minute ago. Yet by the looks of the light coming out of the shad over there I would say it's after lunch already." She said amusedly as she moved her head to the side.

"How can we get out of here?" I sighed

"I have no problem with being here. I for one want to see the idiots that kidnapped me." She muttered.

"Your really want to stay why? What would be the appeal of looking at him or her if where tied up?" I told her when I saw her move again. Then something dropped to the ground as she stood up.

"Who ever said I was tied up?" she spoke as I could not help smirk at this girls actions. "Now do you want to stay or do you want to leave?"

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked not that I need her help or anything thing it was just well she was already free.

"Are willing to let me do the work?" she asked with a side smirk. To tell the truth I never in all my years being with Gin in class have seen this side to her. Though I could not see clearly because of the darkness in the room I couldn't make out that wicked smile on her lips and her eyes shining with mischief. If I had to put a name to what she was acting like right now I would say it would have to be evil. She was not the quiet little thing she was at class anymore she was in lack of words demented yet that was good in my predicament.

"Agreed you can do all the work if you wish just get me out of these ropes!" I told her as she walked over to where I was and untied the ropes with ease. I touched my arms wrist as I felt the rope burns on them. "What are you planning to do exactly? I mean you're passives." I told her as she bent down and looked at the door.

"I can break the rules of one day." She said with a smirk I was starting to like her way of thinking as I too looked at the door. The kidnappers where bound to come though the door any minute and when they did their where bound to be hell to pay. "Hey..." said Gin after a while as she walked over to the door.

"What?" I asked not knowing what to say really.

"Your in love with one of the demons aren't you?" she said in a bored I can care less voice.

"WHAT!" I yelled at her. She quickly put a hand to my mouth as I looked at her like she lost her mind.

"It was a joke you don't need to freak out about it." Said Gin as she let go my mouth.

"That was not funny." I muttered as I glared at her.

"You say that like you hate all the demons. Some of the girls around here say that the demons are the hottest around here and yet you say no." she pointed out as she leaned on the wall.

"Well I'm not most girls now am I?" I asked her. I was annoyed that she said such a thing.

"Are you sure that you don't have a thing for one of them? Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara….Hyuga?" she asked

"I will NEVER in have a thing of any of them beside hate.

"So," she started

"So what?" I hissed

"You're one of them aren't you?" she said in her cold calculating voice. "That's why you wanted to get out of here so badly." She said as she leaned on the wall.

"One of what? I don't know what you're talking about?" I told her though I did know what she was talking about, yet I couldn't tell her.

"You don't need to lie to me the reaction you got when I told about why they had taken us was enough to tell me you have something to hide."

"I don't know what you're talking about Gin." I tried to act dumb, yet it was not fooling her.

"Fine. Don't tell me you're an angel and that you're in deep shit for being caught. I was going to offer my help but if you want to be that way." She said in a sigh sort of voice.

"What do you mean I'm in deep shit?" I asked. Why would I be in trouble?

"Well, there is only on group of people that would want to know who the angels are and that is of course the demons. Meaning the demons have gone as far as to kidnap you to find out if it was true meaning that they know who you and your friends are."

"Then why did they kidnap you? How do I know if your not one of the Angels huh?" I asked though I knew that Gin was not one of them she was an innocent victim.

"Because if I was one of them I wouldn't hide. I would tell you right to your face if you asked me if I was an angel. Which I will tell you right now I'm not, seeing as I know that you and your group of friends are the real thing."

"And how would you know that?" I asked not knowing that I was giving more answers to her then meets the eye.

"You and your friends disbanded after a fight that took place two days ago. The angels appear after you no longer speak to each other. You and your friends wrote an article about them in the newspaper that is odd enough the same things the Angels thought of pranking the demons with the same thing they where accused of. Beside the fact the each of you have something against them. And that necklace that I've seen on you and your friends." She explained as I just looked at her. How in the seven hells did she finger all that out. "Beside I know Gaara and his likes in women." She said with a smirk as I felt a bit foolish.

"How long have you known?" I asked

"A while. So do want my help Angel?"

"How are you going to help me though?" I asked as I looked her. She didn't answer when there was a talking coming from the door.

"I heard she was missing.."

"Yea, they say the angels aren't that happy about it."

"But the demons don't seem to mind that she's gone.."

"Maybe she's dating one of the angels?"

"Nah, the angels are people that we've never seen how is she dating them?"

"Did you hear another girl is missing yet who knows who she is."

"Hey! Guys guess what I heard!"

"What?!" the students cried out.

"The angels are showing themselves to the demons today!"

"What!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, the rumor is that the demons took the girl and that Angels want her back! So the Demons said they would give her back if they just show themselves to them!"

"So the demons took her? Why aren't the teachers doing anything about this?"

"What teacher can stand up to the demons and there arsenal of lawyer bedside the fact the Uchiha owns the damn school!" The bell rang as the student made there way out of the hall.

"Looks like I was right." Said Gin as she looked over to me. My friends where showing themselves to the demons today this was bad, very bad! It was about to get worse the door started to open as I went tensed up as Gin only waited for the door opened as I looked the person coming in.

"Trust me will you!" came the hiss of a person when Gin punched the person and they fell to the floor. Someone screamed as I squinted to see.

"Opps." Said Gin as she looked at the person on the floor "My bad." She said

" Ow! Ow! OW!" the person muttered as they rubbed their check." Why does god hate me so? Is it because of my beauty? Why god why?" asked the person in the dark.

"Ino? Are you okay?" came a second voice as they turned on the light. I squint as the light burn my eyes

"I thought you said it was empty class room!" said the person in front of me.

"Okay so I was off yet I didn't think we would find the missing girls in here!" said Ino.

"Oh so you are safe that's good!" said the third person

"Sorry about punching you Ino I thought your where the demons." Said Gin as she offered to pick her up.

"Its fine but next time hit them not me." She muttered

"Well I'm glad we found you Tenten." Said Sakura as she looked at me.

"Yes we where getting worried." Muttered Hinata as she shut the door.

"What was that about showing yourselves to the demons I heard?" I asked not even saying I'm fine.

"Well it was forehead's Idea that we show ourselves to save your butt but since we found you…. We don't have to do that anymore!" said Ino with a happy grin.

"If you don't show they will still think it's you." Said Gin who was leaning on the wall.

"opps." Said Ino.

"She knows Ino so it doesn't matter." I told her.

"Oh."

"Though we were planning to show ourselves as the angels not Sakura, Ino and Hinata." Hinata told me.

"You where planning to dress up as guys?" I asked holding down the laugher.

"That might work. Yet Tenten could not be part of you guys though." Said Gin as they looked at her.

"You think this is smart?" I asked her as she nodded.

"This is how I can help you and maybe get your friends off the hook. You need a fourth member to pass off so that Tenten would be off the hook. I will take that place of replacing Tenten when it comes to the meeting with the demons." Gin said as they looked at her. It was a good plan with Gin as a back up if one of us got kidnapped then she could take our place.

"Yea but how do you explain you not being here."

"I'm known by the demons to escape the Ice demon should know that he can't keep me in one place at a time." She told them.

"Well how are going to turn into boys with out giving out where girls." Said Ino as she pointed at her boobs.

"Leave that to me." Said Gin. Then and there I knew that we made a new allay.

* * *

**::::Normal point of view::::**

* * *

The demons walked down the hallway where they where to find the Angels. Sasuke looked confident as he walked down the hallway. Shikamaru looked very pleased with himself for some reason as he walked next to Sasuke. Neji was smirking while walked with arms crossed and his eyes closed. Naruto walked beside Neji with his arms behind his head with a confused look on his face. It felt like an old western as they walked to the place where they where to meet the so called angels. Not paying much attention to where he was going Naruto tripped on air. BANG! He fell face forward as Neji gave a groan and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru as Naruto got back up.

"Ow, who tripped me?" He yelled looking over at Neji and Sasuke.

On the opposite side of the hallway came a small group as the people that where in the hallways got out of the way. In the middle can guy with crimson red hair that would put Gaara's to shame two long bangs framed his face that were followed by icy blue eyes. His hair touched his back almost like Neji's. His face was stone cold as his icy blue eyes were on Sasuke. Next to him was a guy with black long hair and black eyes. Left ear pierced in two places. He had heavily bangs that covered some of his eyes. He slouched down some what as he stood glaring at Shikamaru. To the side of the red head was a blonde with spiky hair and blue highlights. His eyes where a dark green as he was shorter then the rest but looked to be the moodiest. To his side was a tall blue head guy with icy blue eyes.

It was hard to tell who where the demons and who where the angels seeing as the new boys looked like demons the came from the underworld while the Demons looked like little Angels. Wow was this messed up.

"Where is she?" came the demand of the red head as he crossed his arms. His arms looked some what scrawny but at the same time the way that he held himself told Sasuke that he would not take crap from anyone especially him.

"It's call proper manners to introduce yourself first before you go off yelling at a person." Sasuke said with smirk on his face as the guy with red hair look like he hadn't hared him at all.

"I don't feel like giving you my name Uchiha."

"Then I don't feel like giving you the girl." Said Sasuke as the guy glared at him. He sighed before looked around to his other Angels as they nodded and or consented.

"Kyo." He hissed at Sasuke as he lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Kyo hm?" he asked as he got closer but Kyo didn't move or flinch at all. "You awfully familiar you know that."

"I should be dip shit I've been in the same school as you since elementary." He hissed sounding a little high pitched. Sasuke got closer only this time Kyo stepped back.

"You know kyo was it? I have the grounds to kick your ass right where you stand."

"And I would have to grounds to fight you if you tired." Came the replay of the blue haired guy. His voice was rough and cold. Sasuke eyes drifted to the side to look at him a small smirk came out of him as he pointed to the door on the side.

"She's in there." He said like nothing as Kyo moved to go get her but Sasuke grabbed his shirt and he stopped almost like he had been electrified. Sasuke smirk seem to only get wider as he let go of Kyo who only glared at him as he went over to the door and went inside.

"Hey you with Blue hair what's your name?" asked Neji as the person in question looked over to him with a deadly glare.

"The names Kai." He told Neji with the same amount of venom he used on Sasuke.

"How about you Blondie what's your name?" asked Naruto as the person he was talking to turned red.

"What did you call me you little ass wipe?" He hissed at Naruto.

"Blondie now what's your name?" he asked (I guess he doesn't see it as an insult since he's blonde too.)

"It's Zaku remember it dumb ass." He hissed at him when proceeded to flip his off as Naruto looked horrified at the rudeness. The guy with the black hair chuckled a bit as he looked at the group in front of him.

"So you with the black hair must be Haden right?" came Shikamaru lazy voice as he looked over the guy with Black hair.

"Yea? So what of it lazy ass." Came Haden responses as Kyo came back with Tenten. Sasuke looked at them as walked over to the other Angels Tenten looked pissed as she looked at the Demons

"Where is the other one?" asked Kyo as he glared at Sasuke.

"Must have gotten away again." He told him as he looked back at the demons." You know for this distance you do remind me of someone."

"Yea who would that be?" he asked

"An ugly hag with pink hair." He told him as he went red with anger almost reliving his own hair.

"What did you say duck ass?" asked Kyo

"What does it bother you?" he asked taunting Kyo into a fight. Kyo closed his eyes for a second as if regaining composer and sighed out.

"Your really annoying me." He told him as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Kyo maybe we should leave." Said Haden as he slouched down slightly with a wicked smile on his lips.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to interrupt." Said Kai with the same smile.

"Interrupt?" asked Tenten as she looked over to Kai. Kai gave her a slight smirk and looked over to Sasuke who lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, Dear Tenten, for you see the Hyuga and the Uchiha have to meet their boyfriends after this. We wouldn't want them to be late and have angry boyfriends at our necks now do we?" he asked her as Tenten smirked as she could see the Uchiha as Hyuga looking ready to murder.

"Not to mention that Nara and Uzumaki have to get back to the pretty pony club." Said Haden.

"What did you say Freak!" yelled Naruto at Haden who chuckled darkly.

"That's enough." Said Kyo though he had a huge smirk on his lips. He turned over to the other guys and tilted his head. "Let's go." He told his fellow angels as Tenten laughed at them as Kyo Pushed her along.

"Hey Kyo." Sasuke called out to their retreating form. Kyo turned and glared at him.

"What Uchiha."

"Will meet again but next time we meet I'll be clipping your wings." He told him with a smirk. Kyo growled and walked out of the hallway as the demons started laughing.

"That was ever so enlightening don't you think?" Neji asked Sasuke as he looked at the hallway where the angels left.

"Yes very enlightening." He smirked as he and the demons went off to class. His last class for the day was surprisingly drama II. The students started to fill in there seats as the person he was looking for came in just in time. The class went on as he looked at the person with great amusement. Once the class was over they all ran out of the classroom. She lingered a bit as she got her stuff in her bag and walked rather slow to the exit where the Uchiha was leaning against with his eyes closed. She was about to pass him when he opened one eye and looked at her.

"I take it back." He told her as she stopped and looked at the Uchiha, but didn't say a thing. "What I said before." He said getting of the wall and walking pass her. "You really don't suck so much at acting as I thought Gin or should I call you Kai?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he walked away. "Thanks for showing me the angels." He said as Gin looked at him go as she clenched her fist.

"This is bad." She muttered as she ran down the hallway to find the angels.


	12. Aftermath

_**Aftermath**_

* * *

It wasn't long before the message got to the angels that the demons knew who they where. How did the demons know? Simple they had put a recorder in the room trusting that Gin would ask the right questions for them. And she did without knowing giving out the truth on who the Angels were. Which she now cruses for being so damn nosy Knowing that the demons would be watching her she gave the message to Lee in form of a letter and told him to give to it Sakura. Lee did just that as he traveled at the speed of light to declare his love for Sakura once again and handed her the rose he got her every day but this time he gave her a note which she found odd. She opened it with much hesitation thinking that it might be one of Lee's letters of love or something around those thoughts. She opened it as her eyes enlarged.

She quickly pocketed the letter and thanked Lee for the rose and ran off to the park making sure that no one was following her as she made it to the tree house where the rest of the Angels were waiting. Once they let her in she breathed heavily.

"What's the matter forehead?"

"We're in trouble."

"What type of trouble?" asked Tenten as she looked at her. She pulled out the letter and handed it to her. Tenten went off to read it. It went like this…..

They found out who you are. I'm sorry I think I may have been the cause of it. But the Uchiha knows now and he was smug enough to rub it in my face. Again I'm sorry.

-Gin.

"He found out but how?" asked Ino as she looked at each of them. "You don't think Gin…."

"No, she didn't do it. I think it has something to do with the room we where in maybe that's why they kidnapped me and Gin. They know that I would accept her help and she would find out for them. My guess is that the whole room was rigged with recorders and we went and said we were the angels out loud.

"I don't think that's the only thing though." Sakura said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata as she looked rather frighten.

"You know in the hallway when we were pretending to be guys?" she asked as they nodded. "Well you remember when the Uchiha grabbed my shirt?"

"Yea what of it forehead girl?" asked Ino getting inpatient.

"He pulled on the strap of my bra." She said miserably "At first I hoped that he wouldn't notice but then he smirked so I guess that I was the one that really gave us away." She muttered.

"It doesn't matter who gave us away all that matters is that they know and we should be on our toes." Said Tenten

"Man, this is getting so complicated!" whined Ino as she pounded her head on the wall.

"The only thing we can do now is hit them with everything we've got." Sakura told them as she looked at them. "I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." She sighed feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Sakura. We're in this together no matter what." Hinata said with a warm smile.

"That right forehead we're in this together to the bitter end!"

"I'd wish you would not say bitter end." Sighed out Sakura. Tenten had been silent for a second as she was thinking about something.

"Umm, Tenten is there something on your mind?" asked Hinata.

"Yes there is. If the demons know who we are then why haven't they strike?"

"That's a good point what if they're bluffing?" asked Ino

"No, they know it's us there is no maybe about that." Hinata said as she looked at the ground.

"How can we make this work to our advantage?" Sakura mused as she looked at the ground.

"What do we know about the demons so far?" asked Ino.

"Well, they're evil, hard headed, and evil." Sakura mused.

"But they're men." Ino inputted with a smirk on her face.

"I don't like where this is going." Tenten said as she moved away from Ino slightly.

"I do. Girls you know the old saying if you can't beat them join them."

"I really don't like the sound of this." Tenten muttered.

"Are you saying we give up?" asked Sakura.

"Nope on the contrary I say we spy on them."

"And how the hell are we going to mange that?" asked Sakura again.

"Simple, you take that job."

"ME!?" she yelled as Ino smiled evilly at her.

"Yes you! You're the only one that can get close without looking like your doing it with a hidden motive. Beside it seem like Itachi seem rather found of you." She pointed out. Sakura shook her head.

"OH NO! I will not spend my afternoon in the same office as the Uchiha! There is no way in hell!" she shouted.

"Come on Sakura it's that or one of us will have to date one of them." Plead Ino

"Then you date one of them then!" she said stubbornly.

"Are you condemning your friends to hell over you own selfish wants?" asked Ino knowing that she had trapped Sakura.

"And how is me working with the Uchiha not condemning me to hell huh?" she asked a little on the edge.

"You get to see the 'oh so hot older brother' every day." She told her.

"I don't like this Idea." She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"At this point Sakura-chan I don't think we have much of a choice." Hinata said quietly.

"Okay say that I do get the job then what?" asked Sakura as she looked at Ino.

"You find out everything you can on Sasuke so that we can use it to our advantage. If we can break him we can break the rest of the demons."

"I don't like the sounds of this at all but I'll go along with it if it means saving your butts." Sakura sighed out as she looked at her friends

"You're the best forehead!" yelled Ino as she hugged her tightly.

"Ino pig I can't breathe!" A blue Sakura said as Ino released her.

* * *

**:::::: At Sasuke's Office:::::::**

* * *

Itachi had given him enough work to last him a life time to finish. His brother had been ever so nice to frame the article that Sakura wrote and place it in his office and told him if he removed it he wouldn't get paid in four mouths so now all he could do is glare at the thing. Itachi had not come out of his office once and Sasuke suspected that his brother was asleep on the sofa he had in there. He growled at the paper work on his desk and wish he could burn it all along with his older brother. The phone rang and he looked at it. He didn't feel like answering it as it kept ringing and people were giving him odd looks. Then out of no where Itachi came out of his office yawning like a caged lion and walked over to the phone and picked it up like it was something he did everyday.

"Hello?" he muttered as he looked at the wall and Sasuke only rolled his eyes at his brother's appearance. His tie was lose his shirt was hanging out of his pants his hair was messy. Yep, Itachi Uchiha billionaire extruder was asleep on his sofa. "Well this is a pleasant surprise I didn't think you would call me." He said with a hint of mischief in his voice. Sasuke paid no attention to his brother as he kept on talking on the phone as he filled out paper work. "Hold on." Itachi muttered as he looked over to Sasuke covering the receiver of the phone. Sasuke didn't even look up from his paper work.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Do you need any help with that?" he asked almost if teasing his kid brother.

"Rot in hell." He told him.

"Rude as always." He muttered as he sat on Sasuke's desk and on his paper work. Sasuke twitched as he looked at his brother. He was talking on the phone again.

"Sorry about that. As I was saying I would love to have you in my company." He told the person on the other end of the phone. Sasuke looked at his brother with hate written all over his face as Itachi winked at him making Sasuke move back a bit in surprise. "No not at all! I'm sure that he would be delighted." Itachi said over the phone as he looked over to Sasuke. He wanted to know what the hell his brother was talking about and why he was looking at him like that.

"Who are you speaking to?" he asked at last as Itachi looked over to him.

"Your girlfriend." He said simply as Sasuke chocked on his own spit as he growled at Itachi.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" he hissed

"Oh really?" said Itachi with the same smirk "Well this is enlightening and to think I was going to ask permission." Itachi muttered as Sasuke looked at him like he was on crack or something. Itachi told the person to hold on again and looked at Sasuke. "So you won't mind then?" he asked

"Who the hell are you talking to?" asked Sasuke getting annoyed at his brother child's play.

"Will you mind?" he asked again.

"Mind what?!" he asked all most yelled.

"If I date her. Duh." He pointed out like it was nothing.

"Do what you want!" hissed Sasuke as he knew that he was getting no where with his brother as he smirked and went back to the phone.

"Hey you still there?" he asked as someone replied to his question as he smiled. "Great! Well I would like to talk to you about the working conditions and the amount of pay you'll get so why don't you swing by the office and we can have dinner and discuses everything then." He told her as there was a reply which made Itachi smirk ever more as Sasuke looked at him again. "Perfect well I will see you at six. You take care now." He told her as he said it in a seductive sort of voice which Sasuke caught on to. He got off the desk and looked at Sasuke strait in the eyes. "Good-bye Miss Haruno I hope to see you tonight." He told her as he hung up.

The smirk on his face made Sasuke want to murder him more then ever. He was breathing heavily as his eyes where hidden by his bangs.

"Who was that?" he breathed out though clenched teeth.

"That? Oh the charming young girl I meet at your school the other day." Itachi said like it was nothing. You could see a vain popping on Sasuke's forehead as he made a fist.

"That better not be who I think you where talking to Itachi.." he hissed dangerously

"You said it your self you didn't mind so don't cry to me." He told Sasuke as he played with things on his desk.

"Itachi…"

"Sasuke." He said plainly.

"Who was that on the phone?" he hissed at him again.

"Oh, just Sakura Haruno." He told him as that all that took the young Uchiha to crack.

"WHAT!" he yelled at him as you could see the dark aura come out of him. And before Itachi had time to register what was happening Sasuke jumped him. The employees meanwhile looked at the brother beat the crap out of each other. Two guys stood there looking at them like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I beat five on the older Uchiha." One said to the other.

"Six on the younger one gives the elder one a black eye." They spoke as they shook on it not even bothering to break the brothers apart. Two minutes later two black eyes, a busted lip, and twisted fingers and two ice packs the Uchiha sat across from each other with an older looking woman between them.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves acting like a bunch of savages." She lectured them. "And you Itachi you should know better then to tease your smaller brother!"

"I know Mrs. Watson." He sighed as Sasuke smirked as she turned her gaze on him.

"And you Sasuke you should know better then that! You should respect your older brother not beat him up!" she told him.

"Yes, Mrs. Watson." He mutters as he looked down but still glared at Itachi like a little kid.

"Now why were you two fighting in the first place?" she asked them like she was their grandmother and they were her naughty grandchildren. Both Itachi and Sasuke Pouted at being yelled out by Mrs. Watson. She was all most like their grandmother and both respected her that much.

"Sasuke got mad because I'm going on a date with the girl he likes!" whined Itachi like a child as Sasuke all most tackled Itachi again if it wasn't for the fact that he was restrained.

"I don't like her!" He yelled at Itachi who smirked behind the protection of Mrs. Watson.

"Itachi if you know that Sasuke-kun likes the girl why would you do such a thing?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't like her!" yelled Sasuke getting angry that they were not listening to him.

"I asked him if he minded and told me to do what I wanted!" Itachi pouted and looked at Mrs. Watson with puppy eyes. She looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Itachi as the workers that were holding him down were having trouble restraining him.

"Sasuke your brother told you about it. So you can't say that he did it out to get you." Mrs. Watson said to Sasuke as she looked at him sternly.

"He didn't say who it was!" he growled out as he glared at Itachi.

"You didn't ask." Itachi mocked in a childish voice.

"Yes I did! You didn't tell me until I told you to do what you wanted!" he yelled

"Mrs. Watson he's yelling at me." Whined Itachi as Sasuke twitched as he looked at him. He was going down damn it. Even if it's the last thing he did. Mrs. Watson gave him a stern look as Sasuke felt small in her gaze as he looked behind her as Itachi stuck out his tongue at him. The famous 'Uchiha rage' boiling to the point that he could see red as he wanted to lunge at him again. The two workers that were betting on them where now sitting on chairs with popcorn in their hands.

"This is better then T.V." said one of them as they munched on their snacks.

"So where is the girl? I want to see what happens!"

"What did I miss?" asked a co-worker as she sat down next to them.

"Love triangle younger brother fights for the one he loves." Whispered one as he ate a handful of popcorn yet they seem to fail to notice that both Uchiha brothers were looking at them with the look of 'What the hell?' on their faces. They stopped eating popcorn and looked at the two.

"Quick! Look away so they don't know we're here!" said one as they all looked a way. Itachi looked at their moronic display as Sasuke twitched.

"It's not working they're still looking at us!" said the chick as she panicked.

"I don't think I pay you three to look like moron's all day that why I have Sasuke." Itachi said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"What was that you…" he trailed off when Mrs. Watson looked at with don't you dare look. The three workers still looked at them as Sasuke glared at them as they would take the popcorn to there mouths looking at him like he was some sort of freak show. "GET BACK TO WORK!" he yelled at them as the scrambled about like chickens without theirs head tripping over each other to get away for the angry Uchiha. Sasuke then turn his rage on to his brother who was standing there looked at his smaller brother with a smirk.

"Well I have to freshen up for my date with the fairy Miss Haruno." He mocked Sasuke as he tired to lung at him but the workers stopped him again.

"Sasuke I think you should go home and rest." Said Mrs. Watson as Sasuke shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I have a lot of work to do." He told her as he walked over to his desk and started to glare at the paper work. Mrs. Watson shook her head and looked at the guy as she walked way and everyone left Sasuke to his paperwork. He would glare at the clock every now and then waiting for the clock to strike six. He was waiting for something that he didn't know of yet. He was like a lion that was getting ready to pounce on his pray. His paperwork went by so fast that he had nothing to do but, glare at the clock. He looked at it as it became six, then 6:05. He drum his finger on his desk as he looked at his brothers door it hadn't open yet meaning he was still in there. 6:06 the elevator door dinged and Sasuke head shot up almost instantly. He didn't know what he wanted to do but it was stuck between beating his brother up again or dragging Sakura out of the building before his brother saw her. Why? He didn't know but he was not going to let his brother win! NO way in HELL was he going to let Itachi Uchiha win. He glared at the hallway where the elevator ding he got up almost instantly as someone's foot steps came up the hallway. He was ready to strangle her for even coming that far thinking that his brother was good enough. He was about to jump her when he notice something.

The girl that he was going to strangle on the spot had blue hair. BLUE FREAKEN HAIR! Her icy green apple eyes looked over to Sasuke as she bowed slightly at him.

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Itachi Uchiha's Office?" she asked in sweet voice as Sasuke pointed to the door that lead to the office. "Thank you." She said as she knocked and the door opened.

"You're late." Itachi told her.

"I'm sorry I got delayed by traffic. Are you ready to go?" she asked

"Yea hold on let me get my coat." He said as he disappeared behind his door and came back out with a black coat. Itachi turn over to Sasuke who was standing there looking dumbfounded. "I'll be home late so don't wait up. Come on Kari." He said as took her by the arm and started to walk out of the building. Sasuke left eye twitched as he watched his brother. "Oh and by the way foolish little brother, Miss Haruno will start work tomorrow after school." He told him with an evil grin. "Just in case you wanted to know." He said as he walked off with Kari.

That ass had tricked him. That little snot nose son of a gun tricked him! He will so pay. He made him look like an utter fool in front of the company! He made Mrs. Watson yell at him for Pete's sakes! It pissed him off that he made him act like an idiot just by the small mention of her name. It took him a good while before he fingered out what his brother had told him. "Wait? What!" he yelled but Itachi was long gone laughing his head off in his limo.


	13. Kiss and Run

_**Kiss and Run**_

* * *

Sitting here doing nothing is well boring. I looked at my room it's spotless like always. I looked out the window its raining damn it. I don't let the disappointment reach my face as I can hear my aunt calling me to go down and eat. I wasn't hungry and I wasn't full either I was just bored. I sighed as I got up from the spot I was in. I stretched my limbs from the stuffy position they had been earlier. I walked down the hall to join my 'family' at the dinner table. I was an orphan since I was 7 and my Aunt and uncle took me in. I don't really talk to them and they seem to be better off that way. I have two cousins though one is somewhat tolerable while the other is… well wired for better lack of words. The tolerable one had some issues but all the same I could stand her.

Her choices of friends though could be better. And speaking of friends she hadn't talked to them in a while yet I knew that she was still in contact with them since she one of them the 'Angles.' What a load of crap. I sat down on the table and played with my food a bit and eventually ate some of it. I excused myself as I walked out of the room and looked outside it was still raining. Damn it. I went to the door and grabbed an umbrella and put it over my head as I walked out of the Hyuga estate. One hand in my pocket the other one hanging on to the umbrella.

I walked the streets as the rain poured down on me. Damn it fate you are a bitchy mistress, I thought as I walked on. Who in their right mind wants to meet in this weather? Who in their right mind wants me Hyuga Neji to walk in the rain like an idiot? Oh yes, that right, our 'oh so smart leader' Uchiha. I begin to wonder if the Uchiha was out of his mind for asking me to come outside in this weather. And what bugged me the most was the fact that my car was being repaired so I had to walk. Damn you bloody fate!

My feet splashed the water on the ground as I mumbled cruse as I walked over to Sasuke's house. I wasn't paying much attention where I was going so it was no surprise that I slipped on the sidewalk and my Umbrella flew right out of my hand and striate to god know where by the harsh winds of the night. Damn you Fate you did it again! I thought as I rubbed my sore behind and got up. It seems that fate likes to play with it's victims like a cat does its food. The rain got stronger and my hair was wet, my clothing was wet, every inch of me was well WET! I muttered cruses again and walked with my hands in my pocket glaring at the ground like it was some how it's fault that I had fallen. If I'd have to guess what I looked like it would be like a wet cat hissing at the rain, because that's what I felt like.

What worse thing could fate do to me now? Oh yes, fate can do worse and it did. I walked right into her. Fate is a real Bitch. It was such a bitch that it made me slip yet again as I grabbed the closet thing to me which happen to be her. I she yelled as I yanked her down to the ground with me. Isn't fate funny she thought it would be even funnier if she saw me in pain. I know now what the Uchiha felt. It was agonizing pain I couldn't even breathe anymore as my eyes watered from such pain. Yet she still didn't realize that she almost made me a women because of her damn knee. She was yelling curses at me for pulling her down with me. That I had some how done it on purpose. Yea like I would want that.

She hit me repeatedly as I tried to make her stop moving about so much since each time she did she would crush whatever manhood I had left. I grabbed a hold of her after the pain was too great I managed to grunt "Get off me." She looked at me like I was some sort of insect that need to be squished for good. Her hair clinging to her face as she looked vivid at me before she slapped me yet again. Yet she was still on top of me and it was ever so painful. She didn't look like she would be moving any time soon as I grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over on her back. "Damn you, good for nothing women." I curse at her as I could hardly move my lower body because of the pain. She was yelling again but I had no idea what it was that she was yelling about since I was to busy trying not to cry out in agony. Then I felt another sharp slap to the face as I looked at her.

"GET OFF ME HYUGA!" she yelled going red in the face. I could not know if she was blushing or she was getting ready to murder me where I laid.( Since I couldn't stand.) I started to think about it as I was lost at the thoughts when she was about to hit me yet again when I stopped her hand.

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about?" I asked her getting a little closer to her face. I had to admit she was one of the hottest girls I've seen. And believe me I have seen quite a few girls in my life time. The way the rain was falling on her made her look more pretty still yet her open mouth ruined it.

"Eh?!" she said as she went red her lushes lips then closed into a snarl type of thing as she glared at me. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MURDER YOU!" She yelled at me as the rain fell on my back. The pain in my lower body started to numb up as she looked ready to kill. She was yelling curse at me and such but I was not really listening to her at all. All I saw was her lips move over and over again saying words that would most likely describing my death but all I could really see was the way her lips moved and how much I wish my own name would come out of those lips. Yet that annoying sound kept coming out of her mouth that sound that didn't let me look at her lips in peace. God damn you Fate! I know you're laughing at me. She looked like she was about to the end of the rope when she was about to punch me when I grabbed her hand before it made more damage.

Then came that sound again that annoying never ending ranting that where like nails on a black board over and over they screeched like a crazy banshee. Damn it that sound had to go! Not really think through what I was doing I grabbed both of her hands and pinned them over her head. She look slightly frighten as she looked at me with her big brown eyes. A drop of rain fell from my hair on to the now silent lips. It glistered there tempting me. Damn you fate damn you to hell this was all your doing. Without think who It was that was under me I tasted those soft lips that where under me. If only I knew what it meant when I did it. I would have never in my life done it.

Fate is a bitch.

I had gotten to the Uchiha's house and rang the door bell. It was answered by none other then the Uchiha. I was expecting him to make fun of me as soon as he saw me but he just looked at me with a mellow expiration.

"Well?" he asked as he looked at my pathetic state.

"Don't even ask." I hissed at him when I notice something about him. He had a black eye busted lip and bruised nose. "What happen to you?"

"Don't say a word." He hissed back at me. I rolled my eye and hobble over to the door as he raised an eyebrow. "You look to be in pain."

"No shit." I told him as I grabbed onto the wall as I went into his living room. "Do you have a pack of ice?" I asked.

"Naruto took the last one." He told me.

"Last one?" I asked him as I looked around and there I found Naruto sitting on the chair with a pack of ice to his face which was hidden. Shikamaru was laying on the couch with one on his forehead as well. What the hell happen to them? Sasuke by far looked to be the only one that wasn't in pain.

"I hate…" I looked over to Naruto who sounded like he'd been stung by millions of angry bees. "Ramen." The world stop. Some one down in Australia just gagged on his food. Someone in Poland fell over backwards. The world is now is in utter confusion. It's the end of the world as we know it! Naruto Uzumaki said that he hated Ramen. I waited for the world to explode as I looked at the blonde.

"Did I?" I started

"Yes."

"And he's…."

"Yes." Said Sasuke again

"Are you sure he's not…."

"Yes."

"Well I'll be damn." I said not really looking at the choice of words that I used.

"It seems that we all been damned." Muttered Shikamaru I looked over to him. He had a red mark on his forehead.

"What happen to you?" I asked not expecting him to answer when he mutter out something along the lines of.

"That troublesome women Ino throw coffee on me." I looked at him like that was nothing when he muttered "Hot coffee." He sighed out.

"Why?" came Naruto's voice that was under the ice bag. I hadn't seen his face well but I could see it was swollen. He took off the ice bag and received a scream out of me and the rest of the guys looked at me weirdly. "What?" he asked as I looked at him.

"What the hell happen to your face?" I asked as it looked like something ran over it over and over again.

"Your cousin that what!" he muttered but he spat out more then talk properly. "She put leeks in my ramen! I'm allergic to that crap!" he said well he tired to say it, he only looked like a sprinkler spitting out every other word. My eyes then traveled to the Uchiha expecting him to say what happen to him but he was quite and would not utter a single word.

"And you Neji what the hell happen to you?" Naruto spited out as Sasuke moved out of the way as it landed on the carpet where he was standing at.

"An Angel got feisty with me." I muttered ashamed that a chick had beaten the crap out of me.

"In other words Tenten beat the crap out of you?" asked Sasuke who lean on the wall.

"Shut it." I muttered to him.

" So if Ino though coffee at Shikamaru, Hinata poisoned me and Tenten beat the shit out of Neji did Sakura beat the shit out of Teme too?" asked Naruto earning him more pain as the Uchiha hit him square in the face.

"I did not get beat up by a girl." Sasuke hissed out as he crossed his arms and glared at anyone that walked or talked for that matter.

"So who beat you up Uchiha and you could not say that you didn't get beat up." I told him.

"Well at least I didn't get beat up by a girl." He told me huffing.

"Oh yeah? Then Getting beat up by your brother for a girl is a better excuse." Muttered Shikamaru under his ice pack.

"Who the hell told you that?!" Sasuke had screamed out with out noticing.

"No one but your reaction tells me I'm right." Said Shikamaru.

"They're playing us for fools aren't they?" asked Naruto as he looked at us. It was strange to hear Naruto come out with something smart. To say the lest he was always the air head.

"Who?" I asked though I knew who were playing us.

"The Angels." Shikamaru said as he sat up.

"I'm no fool." The Uchiha muttered. "But your right we're being played." He told them. Many a thoughts passed though my mind one of them being what I had done to put myself in such a sorry state. Was that all her plan? No, that was my impulse and I could have sworn that she responded for a bit but then came the pain so I didn't want to think about it.

"What are we going to do about it? We know who they are and what they're planning to do, so why are we standing by and letting them do what the want?" I asked getting annoyed that we were always the ones getting embarrassed.

"I think it's time we took off the kiddy gloves Sasuke-teme." Said Naruto who sat up though I wish he would go back to laying down where I could not see his disfigured face.

"Hm, I guess your right Naruto. On Monday we attack them full force." Said The Uchiha as he put his head on the wall. "We won't hold back this time." He said when the evil smile of his was placed on his face. I felt a chill go down my spine as I know that I would get revenge now. The weekend would give us time to get rid of the bruise. The angels were at about to get a taste of how wicked Fate can be.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::: Monday::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

(normal point of view)

Sakura sat on the bench out side the school thinking to herself when Gin walked up to her. She looked pale like she hadn't slept well but other then that Gin looked like her old self.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked Sakura as she nodded and motioned her to sit down. "I'm fine standing thanks." She told her.

"Gin are you sure the Uchiha knows about the angels?" she asked with a little hope in her voice that Gin might say no but at last fate is cruel to all.

"I sorry Sakura but I know him and he knows who you are." She told her as her Silver orbs seem to go out of focus.

"Does he think your one of us?"

"No, He knows me far better then to hide the fact I was an Angel." She told Sakura.

"Gin, you speck as if you know the Uchiha well." She told her as she looked at Gin who was staring off into space.

"I should know him. I wouldn't be much of a cousin if I didn't right?"

"Your related to him?" asked Sakura as she got up and looked at her.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask! You and him are blood relatives!" Sakura freaked out.

"So are Neji and Hinata what is your point?" she asked as she looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. Sakura was hitting her head on the tree next to her. "I'm no doctor but I don't think that's healthy." She told Sakura who got a hold of her self.

"Sorry but it was a bit of a shock that's all." She muttered.

"So what are you going to do? I just saw the Hit list and your names are on it." She told Sakura.

"Say WHAT?!" she screamed as she got up.

"The hit list. You know where the demons post there victims. They posted you and your friends as the Angels so about half the school know already who you are." She told her as she crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Oh no, what the hell are we going to do!?" asked Sakura as she started panicking.

"You might want to duck." Gin told her as she looked at her like she was insane.

"Wha…" but for she could finish the sentence she was tackled down to the ground.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAANNNNNN!" came the wail of none other the human spandex himself. " SAKURA MY ONE TRUE LOVE IS AN ANGEL THE WORLD MUST KNOW!" yelled Lee into Sakura's ear as she winced in pain she looked up to Gin for help but she seems to be swatting away an imagery fly.

"Lee-san, get off me." She muttered as Lee brought her into a huge hug.

"I must proclaim to the world that MY WIFE TO BE IS AN ANGEL! YOSH!" he yelled again as Sakura started twitching. Wife…to….be?

"What!?" She yelled as she looked at the green beast.

"I received your letter telling me that you would marry me and had ten little lees with me!" He said happily as he hugged her to death.

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura as Lee didn't seem to be listening to her. Lee was crying a waterfall as he imagined ten little lee's running around in green spandex yelling about Youth. Wouldn't Master Gai be proud of him! Sakura twitched as she tired to get out of his grip yet He wouldn't let go. She looked over to Gin for help who only looked at the scene and did nothing. "A little help might be nice!" growled Sakura as she looked at Gin. Her serious look started to falter as something weld up in her throat as she looked at Sakura. Her eye started to twitch before as she pressed down a giggle. Not knowing what was coming out of her mouth she quickly put her hand to her mouth trying to beat down the urge to laugh openly.

"Just think my sweet Cherry Blossom about all the children we'll have together! We can buy them different color spandex so we can tell them apart! Green for little Lee Jr. Yellow for little Lee Gai jr. Brown for little Gai Lee jr. Pink for little Mighty Sakura jr.

Blue for little Mighty Lee Jr. Orange for little Youth jr. Indigo for little Gai lee Youth jr. Red for little Gai jr. White for little Cherry Lee Jr. And light blue for little Lee Blossom JR.!" He said excitedly as he hugged Sakura tightly as she tired to claw her way out of his grip crying waterfall just imaging the horrors.

"God have mercy on me! What did I ever do to you!" she yelled as she looked like a cat clawing the ground trying to get away from a person that wanted to give it a bath. Gin's twitching increased as she could no longer hold it in and started laughing like a mad women. Holding her sides as she looked at the struggling Sakura and the day dreaming Lee.

"Someone for the love of GOD SAVE ME!" yelled Sakura as Gin stopped laugh but still giggled a bit and walked over to where lee was. With one swift hit to the head he was out like a light. Lee fell down to the ground as Sakura jumped right behind Gin scared that he might get up again. Lee opened his eyes and looked up to see Gin as Sakura hide behind her.

"Huh? Where did my Sakura-chan go?" he asked looking hazed as he spotted her behind Gin. "Sakura-CHAN!" he yelled as he was about to go at her when Gin grabbed him.

"Hold it lover boy." She told him with a wicked smile on her lips. Sakura just managed to run away to a tree where she looked at Gin and Lee. Gin brought Lee up to her as Sakura watched her say something into Lee's ear as his eyes went larger then they already where. He looked frighten as his lip quivered at bit as he looked at Sakura then back at Gin.

"But…" he started as Gin shook her head. He brought his head down slightly and pouted. Gin released him and he walked way quietly. Sakura came over to where she was standing and looked at Lee.

"What did you tell him Gin?"

"Facts." She said emotionless as she looked at him go.

"Facts?" she asked her.

"It's best that we get going we're going to be late for class if we don't." She told Sakura as she started to walk to her class as Sakura looked at her go. Something wasn't right in this picture Lee looked way to frighten to be nothing. She thought about it for a while then ran after Gin who was looking off into space.

"Hey Gin why do you want to get back at the Demons?"

"I don't, I just think it would be fun to pester my cousin for a while that's all." She told her as she looked at dead as before. Sakura was about to ask another question when a scream filled the grounds. "That sounded like your friend Ino."

"Come on!" Sakura said as she ran to the hallway to find out why she screaming. Ino was hidden behind her locker door still yelling. She sounded like a pig being strangled as she stomped her feet on the ground. "Ino?" came Sakura's voice as she stopped her ranting and her body turn the direction Sakura had called her. "What's the matter Ino pig?" asked Sakura as she got close to the locker.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" yelled Ino as Sakura stopped almost at once.

"What's the matter Ino?" asked Sakura again as she tried to get closer.

"THOSE STUPID DEMONS! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!" She cried/ yelled.

"What's the matter Ino? Come on tell me!" said Sakura as she walked over to Ino who turned her face and slammed her locker and her blonde hair hided her face. "Ino?" said Sakura as she turned her around only to twitch at what she saw. Gin lifted an eyebrow as she blinked twice.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought your face was white not neon green." Said Gin as she looked at Ino who started to cry out loud balling and throwing a fit.

"How did this happen?" asked Sakura who was trying to clam Ino down. She sniffed and wiped the tears as the paint on her face seems unaffected.

"The Idiots booby trapped my locker so that when I opened it that paint got throw at me." She pouted and balled her fist. " I tried to go wash it off but it won't come out and I went looked at me self in the mirror and…..and…..I was glowing GREEN!" She cried out hugging Sakura. Gin was looking at the locker at the little bottle that sprayed Ino. She moved the liquid around a bit before she spoke.

"It won't come out till four days." Said Gin as she looked bored,

"FOUR DAYS!' yelled Ino

"At max." she told her. Ino Gave another yell of despair as the whole hallway looked at her.

"I WILL GET YOU LAZY BUM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" came the sheik of a very pissed off Ino. If it wasn't for the face paint you could plainly see that she was red in the face.

"Calm down Ino, Yelling at the air is not going to help you we have to make a plan!" said Sakura as she tried to convince Ino.

"NO! NO PLAN NO GOING AROUND THE BUSH! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS LAZY ASS TO NEXT TUSEDAY!" roared Ino as she tried to storm off to find the lazy ass as she called him.

"Ino think this though damn it!" Tried Sakura as she pulled her down.

"LOOK what they did to MY FACE! You want me to calm down?" she was fuming now.

"If you go get them blindly they will only outsmart you. Your not thinking right you have to clam down and think things though!"

"Ino." Came a calm voice as she tried to see Gin who was standing behind Sakura. Her gaze as gentle and soft so unlike her. "Breathe, think, and relax. Your Ino. You set styles just get this off as a new style and not something that the demons did to you."

"Are you suggesting that I walk out like this?" Yelled Ino was pointed to her face.

"I'm suggesting, that you don't let your anger get the best of you so that they can take avenge. I have to go but think about what I told you and it will come to you." She told her as she walked off as Ino and Sakura saw her walk off to the hallway.

"She's wired huh?" asked Ino

"Yeah defiantly an odd ball." Sakura told her.

* * *

::::::::::::::::PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:::::::::::::::::

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Neji.

"Nothing really I just want to know something." She pointed out.

"And what would that be?" asked Naruto.

"Pink or white?" asked Tenten.


End file.
